Strike Samurai
by Tori101
Summary: When a group of Samurai attempt to burn a village to the ground, Kira Yamato, know as the Strike Samurai, saves one girl from the flames. Now, they both set out to get revenge after joining up with the Rouge and Justice Samurai. KxL AxC SxS
1. Village of Flames

**Strike Samurai**

_Summary: When a group of Samurai attempt to burn a village to the ground, Kira Yamato, know as the Strike Samurai, saves one girl from the flames. Now, they both set out to get revenge after joining up with the Rouge and Justice Samurai. KxL AxC SxS_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed, or Gundam Seed Destiny.  
_

**Chapter 1 Village of Flames**

Lacus looked up into the sky while floating on her back in the water. Her pink kimono waved slightly in the water as she laid still, thinking of the Full Moon Harvest Festival that night. She was so absorbed in her thoughts; she didn't notice the small splash.

She closed her eyes and breathed deeply, smelling the fragrances of the forest. A small smile fell onto her face. She frowned when a shadow fell across her, and opened her eyes slowly.

"Finally found you!" shouted her brother as he splashed her. Lacus sunk bellow the splashes and came up when they stopped, and splashed him back.

"Jean!" she cried playfully as he spit out water.

Jean looked at his sister. Her light pink hair was now dark pink from the water, and her blue eyes sparkled playfully in the sun.

"Father sent me to find you. I need some help in the east rice garden." He said as they waded to shore.

She sighed as she rang out her hair. "Is that all?" she asked. Jean looked a bit disappointed.

"Well, you know that field is one of the bigger two," he said a bit uncertainly.

She laughed. "I was joking!"

They walked down a path and passed through an opening in-between the trees and reached the top of a hill that over looked the village. Lacus smiled proudly. Whenever she saw the village, she couldn't help but feel proud. The was a stable to keep traveling livestock and horses, a large tavern for travelers, a tea house, and small shops around the center of the town. Then there were twenty some houses that residents lived in. And then, there was their farm, the largest house in the valley where the village was situated. It also had the largest open land for growing crops. There were four rice fields, a fruit orchard, and other gardens. Then, in the far back, there was a shrine concealed by many trees.

The two made their way down the hillside, and were greeted by villagers as they made the small journey to the farm.

Lacus and her brother made their way to the fields after picking up the harvesting tools for the rice. As they worked, Lacus sang a small song. After a few minutes, Jean stopped and sat right down into the pool of water the rice grew in and sighed.

"Is it just me, or is it hotter than usual today?"

Lacus smiled. She dropped her basket on the thin line of land that ran around the fields and walked over to her brother.

"Jean, I thought you said help, not labor."

He scoffed. "It's labor whatever way you look at it." Lacus frowned and put her hands on her hips. "You know, I think it's cute when you do that." the blonde brother began laughing wildly at Lacus's bewildered look.

She smiled evilly and walked over to her brother. As Jean was busy laughing his head off, Lacus prepared to jump on her brother, and leapt forward. Jean sputtered as he tried to get his head above the water. Lacus laughed as she sat on his back.

The children's father watched from the house. Smiling, he breathed the fresh air, also anxious for the moon to rise and the village would begin to celebrate the full moon. Siegel walked back into the house after another glance at his son chasing his daughter around with a rake. He chuckled as he heard Lacus hit him on the head with a hoe. He felt proud of them, and went back inside.

* * *

"But, are you sure?" asked a blonde woman. The figure in front of her nodded.

"You two go on with out me. I'm going to stay behind to see what the Red Samurai are going to do. Then I'll meet you in Junius City."

The other man nodded, but the woman looked uncertain. "Are you sure you don't want us to stay with you?" her gold eyes wore worried about her brother.

"He'll be fine Cagalli. Don't worry about Kira." Athrun said as he placed a hand on her shoulder. "Kira, make sure you come back alive. I'll protect Cagalli."

Cagalli widened her eyes when she heard his statement, and became angry. "What do you mean, _you'll_ protect _me_? I'll be the one protecting you! I can't believe that I'm still working with you." she muttered.

The blue haired man laughed. Kira smiled. "Alright, see you in Junius City."

The three Samurai split apart and walked away from each other. Kira disappeared into the shadows of the forest, and Cagalli and Athrun walked down the road till they could no longer be seen.

* * *

"Alright men. Their little celebration will be starting in a short amount of time. When they are all there in the town square, begin burning the farm. Then, burn the houses. Afterwards, move onto the Stable, Tavern and Tea House. Then finally," the man in a suit of red metal armor smiled thirstily. "Slaughter them all. Women and children alike." the other Samurai looked a bit uneasy, but some grew large, blood happy smiles on their faces. They couldn't wait to release their steel on the villagers.

* * *

Villagers gazed happily at the dancers while they ate food from the farm for the festival. Half of the dancers were girls, and the other half boys. Lacus and Jean were taking part in the festivities. The beat was lively and the dancing teens twisted, shook and swayed quickly. As the beat slowed, so did the dancers. Their bright colored kimonos were light by a large fire in the center of the square. Lacus's pink kimono from earlier now had a large, purple colored bow in front, and her sleeves were flying around her wrist or elbows depending on where her arms were. Jean was dancing near her, his moves equal to his younger sister. Young children ran into the dancers and started moving around with them. The villagers thought it was cute.

Some of the Samurai on top of the hill, preparing to strike, felt a bit guilty for having to kill all of the villagers, but what Rau Le Creuset ordered, was served. One man shed a few tears.

After dancing, the villagers all sat down at some tables. Siegel stood up with a cup in his hand. "Here's to another bountiful harvest, and the wonderful performance of the 'Dance of the Orchid' by our own youth. Please stand and accept your applause!"

The dancers all stood, some sitting with family, or friends. Everyone cheered happily. As Lacus and Jean sat down, Siegel stopped Lacus. "Now, my daughter will sing a song for all of us called 'The Breeze of an Orchid'." Lacus looked a bit embarrassed, but then smiled as Jean began playing a small reed flute. The girl took a deep breath.

* * *

Everyone gave applause for the song. Lacus was blushing madly. Everyone once again began eating. But after a few moments, a man came running in a frantic state for Siegel.

"Siegel! The farm! It's on fire!"

Everyone stood up at once, wondering how it could have happened.

But they didn't have much time to think, when all the buildings in the village suddenly became engulfed in flame. The children were crying and holding onto their parents. Lacus was staring all around, now noticing many men in red Samurai armor surrounding the square. Everything became a blur of red as the swordsmen rushed forward and started hacking at the villagers. Children's screams and cries of villagers rang in her ears as she began backing away when she felt someone grab her from behind. She turned and saw her brother's blue eyes burning with hatred. He pulled her away from the burning mass of the Village Square.

They ran to the farm house, and Jean dragged her in with him. He brought her to a room with very little flames in it, and turned to her.

"Lacus, those men, they are going to try and kill us, I want you to run, and do not turn back. I mean it. I'll hold them off for you, but I won't buy you much time."

Lacus was terrified by her brother's words. "But, I can't leave you, and father,"

Jean starred at her solemnly. "He's dead."

Lacus's eyes brimmed with tears. "Then I can't leave you, I won't!"

The wall behind her was covered in flames, and made it easy to penetrate. A man in red Samurai armor broke through it, and starred at the siblings. Tears were in his eyes for a few moments, but then he looked up angrily, and ran at Lacus, his sword's blade now deeply coated with fresh blood. Jean pushed his sister out of the way and took the blow, the steel cutting through his chest, specks of blood fell onto Lacus's face, her blue eyes filled with horror.

He collapsed onto the ground, his blue shirt now turning dark red. "Jean!" she cried as she knelt beside him, and pulled his head into her lap. Her tears were bitter, and fell like rain onto Jean's cheek.

The Samurai looked bewildered by what he had done and turned to the girl, tears in his eyes. But then, a blade cut through his chest and he fell over dead. The girl looked up and saw a man with shoulder length blonde hair, and pale skin. He wore a white mask and smiled ruthlessly and raised his blade. As he brought it down, she screamed.

She heard a clang of metal against metal and looked up. Another samurai had entered, but he looked nothing like the others. She watched as the two battled for a few moments, and felt something being pushed into her hand. She looked down at her hand and saw Jean's necklace. It was a thin black piece of cloth with two strings that formed a 'V' that held a small glass bead at the vertex. She looked at Jean's pained face and cried over him. He reached a trembling hand up and placed it on her cheek, and closed his eyes as he slipped away from his mortal body.

Lacus hugged him one final time, and stood up shakily, and ran out of the house which was now severely burning with flames. She looked back once to get a last glimpse of her childhood, before it went up in flames. Then she began running into the forest.

* * *

Kira and Rau battled ruthlessly, Kira unafraid to kill him, and Rau, bloodthirsty and cold hearted as usual.

"So, why do you bother with me now, Strike?" he sneered.

Kira hit his sword hard and pushed Creuset back.

"Why would I tell you?" he shouted.

Creuset smirked. "Because I burned down the village you, and those pathetic Samurai who travel with you, called a home!" he said with a laugh.

"Quiet you!" Kira shouted angrily. He then knocked the sword out of the twisted man's grasp, and pushed him to the floor, the tip of his blade level with Creuset's neck.

He smirked when he saw sweat beading down his forehead. Then an idea came to the crazy man. "If you were trying to save that girl, she's probably dead by now! She ran out in the beginning of the battle." he started laughing hard and happily.

Kira turned and fled the burning house to the back, and saw the rice fields with fire dancing around them. He looked up and saw a hill that was not yet burnt, and headed straight for it.

Lacus ran up the hill by the rice fields, hoping that none of the Samurai would follow. But one did.

As she stopped, she knelt down by a small pond of clear water, the same one that just hours ago, her and Jean had splashed each other in. As new tears flowed down her cheeks, she was too grief stricken to notice the noise behind her. As she stared at the rippling reflection in the water of herself, she saw a shadow appear above her. She turned her head slightly and looked up at the sneering face of a Red Samurai. His sword was raised, and he was ready to attack. He brought the blade down quickly, but then a sound like the wind was heard from behind him. The wind blew and rustled the grass. Lacus's eyes were still wide, and filled with terror.

The man fell over on his face in the grass. Another figure behind him brandished a sword, but put it away after flicking it, making the blood speck off. She got up slowly, and turned to run, when the figure reached over and grasped her wrist tightly.

"I wouldn't go any farther if I were you." said a deep, calming voice.

She turned to him with her large blue eyes, and glimpsed short brown hair, and lavender eyes, before falling against his chest and falling to sleep.

The man looked down at the top of her head and noticed her facial features up closely. Her pink bangs were sprawled against her forehead, but one side was held up by a golden, two crescent clip. He smiled wearily at her sleeping face.

"Rest well." he whispered as he lifted her up into his arms, and carried her away from the burning village.

From the village, one man sees Lacus Clyne being carried away by a Samurai, close to looking like the Strike Samurai. He watched as the Red Samurai slaughtered the other villagers like they were farm animals. "Well I won't be killed in an unhonorly fashion," he said to himself as he ran up the hill to the small pond. But to his amazement, it was as if no one was ever there. "I will find you Strike Samurai, and when I do, I will take back my woman." he said angrily to the night.

* * *

Kira watched the girl sleep with interest. "She'll be waking soon. But for now," Lacus breathed deeply, "I'll let her rest."


	2. A Samurai, and a Girl

**Strike Samurai**

_Summary: When a group of Samurai attempt to burn a village to the ground, Kira Yamato, know as the Strike Samurai, saves one girl from the flames. Now, they both set out to get revenge after joining up with the Rouge and Justice Samurai. KxL AxC SxS_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed, or Gundam Seed Destiny.  
_

_**NOTE: I will not type about Cagalli and Athrun in every chapter, sorry.**_

**Chapter 2 A Samurai, and a Girl**

Nightmares of flame and Samurai slaughtering a village plagued her mind. She saw her brother die, the man killing him with a single strike. And also a man with a deep voice tell her to not go any further. Her eyes opened slowly to a moonlit room. It looked like it had been deserted for years, things over turned, furniture broken. But there was also a figure sitting in a corner, _Is he asleep?_ Lacus asked herself as she sat up straighter.

He seemed to be asleep, his eyes were closed, but he could be fooling her. Where was her father, or Jean? Wouldn't they come to rescue her? But then the cold reality hit her, they were dead.

Kira was in a light sleep. But at the sounds of the girl waking, he opened his eyes slightly, and stared through his lashes. It didn't look like she was going to run, but looks can be deceiving.

She crept away slowly and quietly, and onto the grass outside, unknowing of the figure behind her. Lacus then looked at her surroundings. The villager didn't recognize any of the scenery. _Where am I?_ she asked herself, but she fell to her knees, clutching her head in strained fingers.

When she felt she couldn't bear it anymore, she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"It's alright. You won't be harmed with me," a familiar deep voice said.

She loosened her fingers grip, and something in her mind shaped like a blue seed vanished into her memories.

"It's all going to be okay, trust me," Kira said gently to the girl. She was crying.

Thoughts of her brother were circulating in her mind, but she did feel safe with the stranger, the same sense of security her brother gave her.

He brought her back inside and laid her down again, but retreated to his corner slowly. They both sat there in silence, Lacus wishing for some kind of sound. She wanted to hear his voice again mostly. When she was about to fall asleep, he broke the silence.

"I come from Lily Village."

Lacus turned to look at him. "It burned down several years ago, right?" she asked, remembering the news of their sister village burning when she was four years old. It was fifteen years ago.

"Yes, I was only six. My sister, and friend, we both escaped together, and we've been with each other ever since."

Lacus smiled warmly. "My brother and I were inseparable..."

Lacus widened her eyes a bit as she figured his age to be one year older than her.

"I lost everything in that fire, except for Cagalli and Athrun. We all decided at an early point in our lives, we would be there for each other. Athrun was the oldest, so we would follow him most of the time."

"Then we learned how to use swords, we became mercenaries for a large group called the Red Samurai. The same ones who burned your village...but defected a few years ago."

Lacus grew a pained expression, and he stepped off the subject quickly.

"Where are your friends now?" the girl asked.

Kira smiled. "On their way to Junius City. That's where we're headed, if you're curious."

Lacus looked at the ceiling again. "Junius city?" she had never been there, but had heard it was large, and many people lived there.

"We're visiting some friends there. They wanted to join up with us. Their parents were killed on a Red Samurai raid ten years ago."

The last bit of news piqued her interest.

"How old are they?" she asked.

"Eighteen." he answered.

Lacus thought about something. "What is it you plan to do with me?"

Kira froze, he hadn't really thought about it. His silence seemed to answer her. She turned around onto her side slowly and fell back into an exhausted slumber.

"I really don't know,."

* * *

"How should I know?" Cagalli answered Athrun's question angrily.

"Well, you should. I mean, you can't remember the last time you took a bath?"

Cagalli looked at him with an annoyed expression.

"Well, it's the same amount of time as you." she stated mockingly.

Athrun thought a moment. "If I kill more bandits than you, you have to kiss me."

Cagalli thought this might shut him up, so she agreed.

They drew their swords, the Justice and the Strike Rouge, and stood in a fighting stance as twelve men came their way. They stopped walking when they completely surrounded them.

"Hey, let's strike a deal, huh? Your lives for those nice swords." the leader said.

Athrun scoffed. "Prepare to taste my blade!" and he ran forward towards the first half.

His blade quickly silenced them.

Cagalli ran forward with great agility and took out three men with one blow. Then she jumped to the side as one came forward with some kind of claw device. She cut him down and turned behind her to get the one sneaking up on her, and sliced him down. But the one she left alone earlier came up to her with two claw devices, and reached for her. They first shredded through her shoulder and made it bleed from five deep lines cut into her skin. The other one cut through her stomach area on her shirt and created five lines already leaking blood. But before she could try and strike him, he slashed down her right arm, creating five red lines of blood to trail down her arm.

"Athrun," she whispered as she fell to the ground.

Athrun took down the last two men, and flicked his sword to remove the blood. But widened his eyes when he heard Cagalli call him. As he turned around, a small seed in his mind shook, and light tried to break through cracks. He ran to her and turned her over, and he gasped. He had never seen Cagalli so vulnerable before, she always cut down her opponent. The seed in his mind opened, but instead of exploding, it…bloomed. It bloomed into a small, emerald flower, much like a lily. He turned behind him just as the bandit was about to finish Cagalli off.

"How dare you!" he shouted at the man as he brought down the Justice. No noise was heard except for a thud as the wasted body fell to the ground. Athrun knelt by Cagalli and lifted her into his arms; she stirred slowly, Athrun's eyes returned to normal, the lily in his mind closing slowly.

* * *

She woke to a room filled with light. Her blue eyes shone in the light. As she sat up from the floor, she noticed the swordsman was not in the room with her. As she stood up, she noticed the cracked door stood ajar. She walked towards it slowly, and opened it further; revealing the samurai standing a few feet away with a bird perched on his arm. It had green and yellow feathers, and long black legs. Its beak was orange, and its tiny eyes were a bright shade of red.

It cocked its head and seemed to be staring at her. The samurai turned around and greeted her with soft lavender eyes. Lacus stepped farther out and walked towards him. He held out his arm and the bird hopped down it to the girl. It cocked its head and looked at her as if she were a rarely seen species of animal. It gave out a bunch of chirps and flew over to her shoulder and started playing with her long hair which was cascading messily down her back.

"She must like you," said the man who could still be called a boy.

Lacus shifted her eyes from the bird preening her hair to the boy.

"What is her name?" she asked.

"Tori. She usually follows Athrun and Cagalli around, but she was with Shinn and Stellar in Junius City." he replied as Tori nestled onto Lacus's shoulder.

Lacus looked at him more thoughtfully. "What is your name? Mine is Lacus."

Kira looked at her for a moment and replied softly. "Kira, Kira Yamato."

"How do you know Tori was with your friends?" she asked.

"Well, uh, she told me." he replied a bit embarrassingly.

"Huh?" she looked at Kira strangely.

He sighed. "It's nothing, uh," but he stopped as Lacus looked beyond him and Tori. A sound was heard and he turned. His eyes narrowed and he stepped farther in front of Lacus. He unsheathed the Strike, and prepared in a fighting stance. "Lacus, head back," Lacus looked at Kira, his eyes were different. Instead of the kind, soft lavender eyes, they were now narrow and his pupils were small. In his mind's eye, he had seen the tiny seed break open and bloom into a lotus.

"But, what if you get hurt?" she asked.

"Now!"

Lacus took a few steps back, but then began running. _His voice and his eyes, they were both hard and cold. How does that happen?_ she asked herself as she ran aimlessly, just following the bird flying ahead of her**.**


	3. Fixed SetUp

**Strike Samurai**

_Summary: When a group of Samurai attempt to burn a village to the ground, Kira Yamato, know as the Strike Samurai, saves one girl from the flames. Now, they both set out to get revenge after joining up with the Rouge and Justice Samurai. KxL AxC SxS_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed, or Gundam Seed Destiny. Inuyasha Feudal Combat rules! Except when I play Seshomaru…_

**Chapter 3 Fixed Set-up**

(9:25am. Forest)

Kira's eyes watched as the man came forward, holding a sword in one hand, and another sheathed by his side. "Where'd that little girl get off to, hm?" he asked in a sickly sweet voice. His cold eyes taking in his surroundings. Kira shifted his weight onto his right foot, the Samurai in front of him not noticing. "I don't know why the commander bothers with you. You may defeat the others, but they're just weaklings." his eyes sparked. His sword found its way into Kira's side, cutting at the blue shirt and into his flesh. The boy didn't even move.

Instead, he drew his sword, and it glinted in the sun. The Samurai seemed to smile widely, and changed his stance to another fighting position. Kira swung his sword once, making no sound except for the small cling of the sword striking the air quickly. The Samurai fell onto his back, a thin line that ran deep across his chest was bleeding. Kira walked towards him.

(9:34am. Forest)

She was unsure of how long she had been running, she was just hoping to keep Tori insight. A root growing from a tree was in the middle of her path, but she didn't notice it until she tripped. Lacus was sprawled on the ground after falling face first, Tori was bouncing around her, trying to see where she was hurt.

But as she got up, she heard someone behind her. She turned, hoping to see Kira, but they quickly seized her, holding a hand over her mouth to prevent her from screaming, and her wrists behind her to keep her from scratching them. Tori was bouncing around, making loud warning noises, hoping that her master would hear her.

"Now, now, what's with your struggle?" asked a voice she hoped would never hear again. "You want to join your brother so quickly? I would never have thought that with you." said Creuset, smiling at the torture he was making this girl go through. "You know, it is your fault he died, didn't you? Jumped right in front of you. I suppose you two could have lived together, but then again, maybe not." The man felt something change in the girl. She became limp, and she no longer struggled against him. "What's wrong, did I hurt you feelings?" he said, smiling. Tears coursed down her cheeks and onto his hand.

* * *

(9:48am. Forest)

Kira finished off the man, and turned to follow Lacus, when four more Samurai walked out of the shadows. "You guys never stop coming!" he shouted angrily as he advanced onto one. He cut him once from the shoulder to his left side of his ribs. He fell over, and two_ more_ Samurai walked out of the shadows. He stood up straight as they all drew their weapons. The brunette changed into a defensive stance, ad waited for the fist blow. But none came. The wind blew loudly; carrying the sounds of a bird's distressed call. _Tori! Does that mean Lacus is hurt?_ he asked himself with fear. _No, I will not allow these men to hurt her anymore!_ he screamed in his mind. The lotus in his mind suddenly grew roots that twisted and twined into his mind, uncovering moves and techniques and strategies. Also giving him a more calculating eye, and strength.

Kira brought his sword to his face, his eyes cold and desolate. He stepped back lightening quick, and cut the Samurai. He then turned to the others and began a sword fight that would be easy to determine the winner.

* * *

(9:52am. Forest Path)

The blonde opened her eyes and sat up yawning. She gripped her stomach and shoulder when pain issued to her body. She finally looked down and noticed the many bandages on her right arm, her left shoulder, and chest. "Huh?" she asked quietly when she noticed something else. "ATHRUN! BRING BACK MY SHIRT!"

Athrun was walking back to Cagalli when he heard her shout. He smirked, for once, she wouldn't be able to carry out her deadly threats from the pain. "Yes ma'am?" he asked mockingly when he walked into the clearing. "Athrun you pervert, give me back my shirt!" she shouted, her face red. He sighed and ran a hand through his blue hair. "Cagalli, there's a stream behind those trees. If you want your shirt, you can go get it. I'll be too busy trying to find the road again. Now go and while you're there, you might as well bathe." Cagalli looked at Athrun with narrowed eyes. He was up to something, but bathing did sound like a good idea.

As she walked of in the direction of the stream, Athrun followed slowly and quietly. "Now that Kira isn't here, I don't have to worry about him coming along." he said barely above a whisper with a wasted grin on his face.

Cagalli found the stream was quite wide, and waist deep. She also saw her shirt hanging from a tree like Athrun said. "Idiot," she said while unraveling the bandages. She did the chest area last. She sighed as she sat down in the cool water. It was refreshing, and she had time to think. She rested her head on her knees and looked at the top of her chest. There was a flower tattoo across, with vines, and leaves. Hers was a tiger lily. It stood for _power_ and _agility_ in her village. She sighed and thought about her brother's and Athrun's. Athrun had an emerald colored lily across his upper chest bellow his neck like hers. It stood for _agility_ and _wisdom_. Cagalli thought about her brothers, trying to forget the last part of his prophecy. He had a lavender lotus across his skin. The lotus was the rarest and most feared flower of the four villages. He would be gifted with _strength_ and _agility_ beyond limits. And _wisdom_ equal to that of a Samurai master. The main thing a lotus stood for though, was _courage_. But his prophecy also proclaimed he'll be doomed to a terrible ending, unless given sanctum by something, ugh, she couldn't remember.

"Kira," she looked alert as she heard rustling behind her. Her eyes became enraged. "ATHRUUUUNNNN!" she shouted as she grabbed her shirt and wrapped it around herself. "I SWEAR I'M GONNA KILL YOU!-AND I MEAN IT THIS TIME!" Athrun looked up from his hiding place and ran, with Cagalli following. "This wasn't planned!" he shouted to himself.

* * *

(10:03am. Forest)

Lacus was just a limp body, and a frozen mind. Tears making their way down her face. Her eyes were blue pools of sadness. Creuset was about to finish her, when the bird stopped chirping. The blonde turned and saw a man making his way towards them. "Ahh, I was wondering when you would show up." he said expectantly, now holding a small blade to Lacus's neck. Blood had already begun to seep out and down her skin. "Let her go, this fight is between you and me." he said in a deep and threatening voice. "My, is it? For you both are descendants of the Hukari." Kira looked surprised at his words. _Both of us…_he thought but was quickly brought back to reality when Creuset dropped Lacus to the ground. He then took his sword, the Providence, and threw it upward. It cut through branches and when it fell, Kira could tell what was happening, follow his enemy, or save the girl. Each one had a con. The brunette jumped into action, and ran towards Lacus and pulled her into an embrace to keep any wood from falling on her. Creuset ran off.

Tori hopped on the branches, chirping quietly, when finally, there was movement. Kira raised his arm and broke through the branches. He then stood with Lacus in his arms bridal-style and walked towards the road.

It began raining and Kira's eyes watched as animals scurried about, trying to avoid the water. He smiled when he passed a small bunch of rabbits. They first stared at him, but then hopped out of a small covered ditch and jumped around as if playing tag in the rain. Kira kept on walking till he could hear sounds of rain hitting a roof. He came across a small town. It looked as if recently burned. And some bodies lay on the paths. The boy winced his eyes as he realized that it was a Red Samurai raid. Luckily, the rain had put out the fire.

He made his way to a small house that hadn't been destroyed. He walked through the door, and walked into what must have been a bedroom. He laid the unconscious girl on the bed, and heard her sneeze. _Oh no, I forgot about that. I'm sorry Lacus_, he said in his mind as he took her pink kimono off, and saw she was wearing a light purple dress that had no sleeves and stopped above her knees. If she was sick, he'd have to find where the medicine house was. He decided to look later and kneeled down by the girl's side, when he heard sounds coming from the hallway. He saw Tori was nestled in Lacus's hair and walked towards the hallway silently. He dew his blade at a thumb's length, just incase.

Something ran down the hallway. He drew his sword and followed. As he rounded a dead end corner, he saw a figure huddled in the shadows. He prepared to strike.

**So, what you think gonna happen?asks while biting an appleWell, dearest reviewers, I thank you. Now review! I don't care if you tell me your underwear size, what color your eyes are, how bad your feet smell,looks behind shoulder at a bunch of smelly feetOn second thought, don't tell how much your feet smell, hehe. Now, seriously, JUST REVIEW ME! Oh, and Assumed Identity should be updated sometime this weekend…BYE-Bye Birdie! Oh, and a call out to Olivia Turpin for being the greatest friend ever!**

**Peace Out My Homies! **


	4. Mizu and Kitsu

**Strike Samurai**

_Summary: When a group of Samurai attempt to burn a village to the ground, Kira Yamato, know as the Strike Samurai, saves one girl from the flames. Now, they both set out to get revenge after joining up with the Rouge and Justice Samurai. KxL AxC SxS_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed, or Gundam Seed Destiny. Inuyasha is an idiot. Why chase after some dead woman (Kikyo) who killed him fifty years ago, when he could have Kagome? She's younger than Kikyo, and loves him as a half demon. I guess I won't know for awhile…fooy!_

**Chapter 4 Kitsu and Mizu**

(1:26pm. House)

Kira was about to advance forward when he heard someone running down the hall. He turned and looked surprised. A young boy jumped at him and knocked him down. "You stay away from my sister!" he shouted as he tried to hit the Samurai.

Kira grabbed his wrist and sat up, a bit dazed from the fall. "Hey, stop. I didn't know, I'm sorry for upsetting you." said Kira to the struggling boy. The boy stopped when a girl about six or seven walked out of the shadows. "Kitsu," the boy said as the brunette let him go. The boy grabbed his sister's hand and held her behind him. "You can do whatever you want to me, but leave Kitsu out of it!" the boy challenged angrily. Kira sighed. "I don't want to hurt either of you, it's alright. Did your parents," the two children nodded. Kira saw the hurt in their eyes. "Well, if you help me, I can definitely help you." The boy looked at Kira quizzically. "What do you want us to do?" he asked. Kira smiled. "My friend is sick and I need some herbs, are there any left?" Kitsu looked up.

It was then Kira realized her eyes were large, and that they were a very interesting color. They were a light bluish, and were nearly white. Whereas her hair was dark brown. Her brother was the same, but his eyes were a dark brown like his hair. "Yes, do you know which ones you need? Me and Mizu know where everything is." Mizu turned to his sister. "You promise you won't hurt us?" he asked untrustingly. Kira nodded. "Follow me!" Kitsu said happily. As his sister led the boy away, he walked into the room where he had seen him come out of. He walked over to the bed and saw a girl that looked at east eight years older than his eleven. She had a pained look in her face. "Why does she hurt," he asked himself in a trance as he lifted a spirit hand and touched her fore head. He saw her dreams.

_**Dream**_

_There was fire everywhere. But if you looked hard enough, you could see the shapes of figures. They were all facing her. "What? Jean, father!" she called to the closest figures. But instead, she saw them leave, seeming to disappear into the flames. "What? Wait, please don't go!" she pleaded. She turned and saw Kira looking at her with those eyes. "Kira? Please, stay with me," but he too turned away, flames engulfing him. Tears were in her eyes. She felt something in her hand. She looked down and saw the necklace Jean had given her. Lacus gripped it tightly. She also felt something hold her hand. She looked up and saw that the flames were gone and only darkness. She looked down at her side and saw a small boy with dark brown hair holding her hand. "It's alright, your friend will not leave you," he said. "What?" she asked._

_**End Dream**_

Lacus lifted her eyes slowly, and saw they boy holding her hand. She looked to the doorway and saw Kira with a little girl; he also had something with him. They boy who seemed to be in a trance looked up, and saw his sister and the Samurai returned. He stood facing him. "Samurai, what is your name? And who is your woman?" he asked. Kira blushed at the boy's last words. "Uh, she's not my woman, she's my friend, her name is Lacus, and my name is Kira." he answered awkwardly. "Hmm." was all he answered as he remembered how Lacus had a hurt expression when Kira had left her. "She only has a cold, it will be easy to treat." said the little girl. Kira walked towards Lacus and brushed her bangs from her face. "It's alright, you can rest now." the girl smiled at Kira and closed her eyes, reassured by his words.

"You do like her." said Mizu as he watched. Kira turned to him, and kneeled down to his level. "You can see into her dreams, how?" he asked. Mizu looked surprised. Kira still had a soft face on, so he wasn't angry, yet. "Well, it's just something I can do," he said as her shuffled his feet. Kira looked puzzled, but then reached over to the boy and gently pulled the collar of his shirt a little below his neck line. The tattoo was there. It was a chrysanthemum. "The boy looked down guiltily. His sister saw what Kira saw, and pulled her shirt down a little bit, exposing a cherry blossom etched in her skin. "What are these anyway? We've had them for a real long time, but we don't know why. Do you?" Kira a looked at bit silent, but then said, "No, I'm sorry." Mizu and Kitsu looked a little down but Kira still looked happy. "C'mon, why don't you help me perform a burial service," Mizu and Kitsu looked a little happy that their people would be put to rest properly, and followed.

Lacus laid in the bed, thinking of what had happened, when she reached into the collar of her dress and pulled out the necklace. Their mother had made it for Jean when she was born, he was only five, and thought it was girly, and never wore it, only at her burial service. "Mama, how could you do that? How could you all leave me here?" she asked quietly, Tori looking at her skeptically. _That boy, how did he get inside of my dreams?_ she thought. _Is it like Kira's power? Or is it a spiritual ability? What is all this?_ she kept asking herself.

* * *

(7:47pm. Village grounds)

Kira finished burying the last body, and wiped his brow. His light blue shirt had come a little loose and Mizu looked up at the strange boy and noticed something. Are those, vine tattoos? he asked before Kira deftly pulled his shirt back up. He smiled at the boy and girl. "C'mon, there must be something to eat around here." his smile was warm and his eyes kind. Much different than what Mizu had expected to be of a man who wielded a sword. "Yeah, there's a food shed that wasn't even burned." he walked off and Kitsu started back to the house that Lacus resided in. He followed.

_That Kira, he's hiding something, but what?_ Mizu thought as he grabbed a bundle of food and walked back to the house. He walked in and saw that his sister was in the room with the girl, just starring at her. "You know Kitsu, it's impolite to stare." he stated. Kitsu turned around with a curious look in her eyes. "Why would she be dreaming about people walking away from her?" the little girl asked, her white eyes looking up at her brother for an answer. "I don't know, maybe she lost them." said the boy, hoping this would silence his sister.

Kira walked in then, and sat down near the bed Lacus was laying on. "So, what did you find?" he asked warmly. Kitsu pushed the bundle forward that he opened and sat with his sister, munching on a chunk of bread each. Kira reached forward and did the same. Tori awoke, and hoped over to her master, hoping he'd feed her. "Here Tori." Kira said as the bird hopped into his palm and pecked at the food. "Kira." said Mizu importantly. "Yes?" he asked. "My sister and I would like to come with you, at least until you found a village you could leave us in." the boy was expecting a no, but Kira smiled and placed a hand on the young man's shoulder. "Yes, you can come, but it will be dangerous." he said. Mizu nodded happily and smiled sincerely at Kira for the first time.

After awhile, Kira looked at the two tired children. "You guys have to get some sleep. Go on." they got up slowly and Mizu laid down two pallets for himself and sister. He also left one rolled up incase the other boy wanted to use it. When Kira was sure the children were asleep, he looked upon Lacus's sleeping face, his face inches from hers. He smiled and would have turned still smiling, but saw something on her chest above the dress collar. "What?" he asked looking closer. It was faint, but he could see traces of a flower on her skin that seemed to darken after every few moments. It was in the shape of an orchid. The other rare flower besides his own. _She is a Hukari descendant_, he thought silently. He sat in a corner by the door incase of an emergency. His head rested against the door frame, his sword at the ready in his grip.

* * *

(1:35am. House)

Mizu's eyes flashed open and he sat up quietly not to wake his sister. She had her thumb in her mouth, and was gripping the blanket tightly. He smoothed her dark hair and crawled over to the corner where Kira slept deeply. Mizu reached out a spiritual hand and touched the brunette's fore head.

_**Dream**_

_Kira was cutting down a Red Samurai and flicked the blood off. But when he turned, he saw Creuset holding Lacus again, but this time, she was already hurt, and Creuset had a twisted look in his eyes. He cut her and disappeared. Kira raced towards her and held her in his arms, "Lacus, please don't leave me." he said. Lacus ignored him. "You can't save me." The girl disappeared; instead, he was now standing in a field, with Cagalli and Athrun standing in front of him. "Kira, we need to stop this. You're different, we shouldn't be together anymore, it could put all of us in danger. See ya!" shouted Cagalli as they walked away. "What? Wait!" he called. But he fell over, and closed his eyes. The seed in his mind bloomed, but then its vines spread, and started to gray. They started dieing. Kira himself was dieing. "Lacus, wait for me?" he asked himself._

_Images of flowers were also in his dreams. _Mizu _saw the Tiger Lily of Cagalli, the Rouge Samurai, the Emerald Lily of the Justice Samurai, Athrun. And the Lotus of Kira, the Strike Samurai. The boy also saw what happened in seed mode. Cagalli's eyes turned blank, and her pupils were small, and in the shape of a silhouetted flower. As were Athrun's and Kira's. _Mizu_ felt strange, he then saw the girl Lacus, she was holding something near her heart. It was a black necklace, with a small rose hanging from it. It was shining. The boy saw that on her chest, there were lines seeming to be traced with colored light. They then darkened into the shape of an orchid with vines tracing close to her neck. Her eyes were blank, and her expression as blank as her eyes._

_**End Dream**_

Mizu opened his eyes widely, cold sweat on his brow. He looked down, and saw that the chrysanthemum tattoo was shining a bit. "Is this my power?" he asked quietly. He looked at Kira who was still sleeping. He mustered up all the courage he had and his hand moved towards Kira's shirt. He pulled it down and saw a Lotus etched into his skin, the purple of the petals, deep and dark like his eyes, had thin vines spreading away from it, looking for something? Kira's eyes opened slightly, and saw Mizu looking at him with a frightened expression. "Mizu, what is-" Kira stopped as he felt his shirt blow softly. He looked down and saw it. "The mark of the Hukari, this village, was Sakura Village, wasn't it?" Kira asked the boy who nodded slowly.

_This is Sakura Village, the third Hukari village, but what about the Snowdrop Village?_ Kira asked himself as he placed a comforting hand on Mizu's shoulder. "Mizu, let me tell you a story, that happened five hundred years ago," said Kira, preparing to tell Mizu of the Origin of the Hukari, about the four villages, about their tattoos, and why they had them. "Mizu, five hundred years ago, in the Dark Era," began Kira, unaware that Lacus had awoken and was following his every word.

* * *

(2:14am. Forest outside of Sakura Village)

A man with red eyes watched the figures behind him become restless. "What is it now?" he asked boredly. One stood and walked over to him. "Sir, we swore to help you get the Lady Clyne back, but she is guarded by the Strike Samurai, he has killed countless numbers of Red Samurai, he could easily slay us." the guard said unhappily. "Yeah, well that's why I have a lot of you, he can't possibly get all of you, and if he does, I'll have to do it myself." The guard bowed reluctantly. "Yes, my lord." The red eyes man turned, his dark brown hair a little longer than bellow his ears, and sticking up in some places(Sort of like Shinn's). The lord lifted his sword and brought it down through the guard. "That is for thinking treasonous thoughts. And if anybody else wants to speak their mind, come and let me know." he said with a grin, his blood red eyes gleaming like blood. _Lacus Clyne, you will be back in my arms soon, you better be waiting for me._ he thought darkly, as he looked up at the dark moon. It was still a little dark since the full moon two days ago.

**So, how do my wonderful, lovely, handsome, creative, smart, intellectually talented, reviewing, reviewers like this chapter? I know the story feels rushed with Kitsu and Mizu, but my friend wanted them in my story, so I said what the heck. Now, I'm not sure if I want to kill the kids, or let them live, so when you review, you better tell me. I joined this club, soundclicks or something, and well, I downloaded all the songs they had on Inuyasha and Gundam Seed, and I made a CD! HAHAHAHA! But then my mom took it away after I painted a tree in the back yard blue, cause I was supposed to be painting my little brother's tree house. I thought it looked cool, the tree painted blue I mean. I guess I'll have to make another one, oh well. Here's a shout out to Alexandra because she told me so and is my other bestest buddy in the whole wide world!**

**Peace Out My Homies!**


	5. The Dark Era

**Strike Samurai**

_Summary: When a group of Samurai attempt to burn a village to the ground, Kira Yamato, know as the Strike Samurai, saves one girl from the flames. Now, they both set out to get revenge after joining up with the Rouge and Justice Samurai. KxL AxC SxS_

_Disclaimer:_

Olivia: Hey Sam, can I read the disclaimer, pretty please, (cough, or I'll hurt you!)?

Me: Okay, but don't tell them--

Olivia: Sam don't own Gundam Seed or Gundam Seed Destiny. Uh hey, Sam?

Me: …Yeaahh?

Olivia: (Smirking evilly) WHERE'S MY CHEESE CAKE? I WANT MY CHEESECAKE! GIMME MY CHEESE CAKE!

Me: But Liv, you don't like cheese cake, you hate cheese cake, you've never had cheese cake-

Olivia: Don't mess with me kid, NOW. GIMME. MY. CHEESE. CAKE. (Raises fist)

Me: WAIT! What flavor? hehe, help me…

**Chapter 5 The Dark Era**

"Mizu, five hundred years ago, in the Dark Era, there were seven warriors known as the Hukari. They were a group of powerful Samurai. But two were special. The Lotus Samurai, for his superiority, and the Orchid Samurai for her gentleness. The seven of them wandered far and wide, they were also quite close, but the Lotus Samurai was always distant, but he was also doomed, as were the rest of them. But they lived and helped each other. They held many deaths on their hands, but they still were able to live as if nothing was happening.

But a dark force was growing within their living selves. Liorlia, the Orchid Samurai, had been seeing into the Lotus Samurai's heart. She had never seen his true feelings, except for his lust to kill, and his cold, lonely eyes. She wanted to open his soul, but he never would. The Tiger and Emerald Lily Samurai had been the closest to him, but never saw a small ember of feeling, they saw nothing. And the Chrysanthemum and Cherry Blossom Samurai were too young to understand. But the seventh knew perfectly well. The Samurai knew, that deep within them all, they were all doomed to the same fate, to pass, and never begin anew. The Lotus swordsman had never revealed his name to any of them, he had never wanted to establish any relationships, but that wasn't what the others wanted. They wouldn't accept anything like that.

They had been summoned to fight in the war that was breaking out, they had agreed to it, thinking it would be one of the many they still had to fight. But it would be their last. The Dark Era was one of the most terrible, horrific, time periods that you could imagine. Blood was seen commonly, and shed regularly. No one would ever be safe, things happened to others who never thought anything bad could happen to them. Waves of death washed over the land, but the Hukari faced it fearlessly.

Liorlia had magnificent healing powers, and when she healed someone, it would weaken her, because she gave a bit of her soul every time it was drastic, and in that Era, everything was. Mizutri, Kitri, Callgria, and Arath all took notice, but she wanted to do it. She wouldn't relent until the man took notice. She became weak, but worked hard. The battles became more serious, and healing took more out of her.

One night, when they were too weak to fight any longer, and could barely hold up their swords, something happened. Something inside of them, bloomed, and gave them strength. They all had differences though. Mizutri and Kitri's powers were more spiritual, and Callgria had become stronger, and Arath wiser. But Liorlia seemed to become a bit more distant, but knowingly. And the Lotus Samurai had exceeded upon all levels, he was like, a wave of power, not stopping, always filling. The seventh Samurai, seemed to be equal, but always sensing the desires of the others, and their fear of death.

They had been using their new abilities many times in their battles, but the after effect was powerful. They could become weak for many hours. One night, the final night of their lives, they had been fighting, and Mizutri and Kitri had been fighting hard, but they were failing, and the seed inside them bloomed. They bonded their powers and created a Spiritual Wave, dispatching many of the opposing forces. But it weakened them so much, that they fell to the ground to weak to do anything but stay together and breathe. Callgria had been using her seed from the start, and was getting tired of fighting the seemingly unending forces. She powered up her sword, and took one final sweep, causing a Power Calamity, knocking many soldiers around her down dead. But it was too much for her to handle, and she collapsed, her seed ailing. Arath ran to her side, and went into a similar seed mode, and he seemed to become one with his blade. He quickly cut down his enemies, and he felt tired, his seed had been too weak from the other battles. His took longer to regenerate because he used much more precision and was more accurate than the others. He collapsed by Callgria's side.

The only ones left were Liorlia, the seventh Samurai, and the Lotus Samurai. The seventh swordsman had been fighting valiantly with his comrades, but saw that a great power seemed to be pulling him to more drastic measures of man slaughter. It wasn't long before he realized, he had to be evil, and it was the only way to quench his thirst for despair. He sided with the other force, and was welcomed. Liorlia was fighting basically, for she was more of something else, not to fight with steel. She couldn't cut down large amounts like the others, but she fared. When she finished a squadron, she turned and saw_ her_ samurai fighting the Ruler of the Dark Emblem, a powerful force, able to control and destroy, and alter reality to fit the user's wishes. They were sent to destroy it, but the Ruler was about to cut the Lotus swordsman. "Amerian!" she shouted as she ran towards him. Amerian had widened his eyes at the mention of his name, and he nearly dropped his sword, also too dazed to realize the Dark Emblem sword coming straight at him. "Amerian, No! Uh-" she breathed as she took the blunt of the blow, totally breaking her from the back. "Liorlia," Amerian said as he realized what she had done. "Y-you saved me, why?" he stuttered. The woman had looked up at him, and simply smiled before trying to answer him. "Because I l-" but she never finished her words, for her flower, the orchid, died. Its frail petals shriveling and grayed. The leaves cracked and darkened. She could never tell the man her true feelings, and died when it was too late.

The Samurai had stood up, and raised his sword high, and brought it down into the man in front of him. He had fallen, but the Dark Emblem sword continued to glimmer its power. Amerian looked on, a glazed look covered his eyes. The others, except for the Seventh Samurai, found the strength to stand and walked towards the standing Samurai. They stood next to him, tears in their eyes. "Callgria, I love you." Arath whispered, looking at the Tiger Lily Samurai, with tears in his eyes. Knowing this would be the last time he would ever see her alive. They shared a kiss, and the group's flowers began glowing. They started to gray, and the leaves of the flowers darkened. The younger ones of the group, Kitri and Mizutri were the first to fall, holding each other's hands. Arath and Callgria stumbled, and the man hugged her tightly, before leaving. The blonde woman looked up to the man named Amerian. "It was an honor, to fight along side you, I hope. We can see, each other, again." she cracked out with tears running down her cheeks, (So are mine!) before death consumed her. Amerian had tears running down his face, he never could tell any of them how he felt, he had enjoyed their company, and though he was cold, they were still friends with him anyway. Why did it have to end this way. "I promise, it will end right." he said as he destroyed the Dark Emblem, and fell to his knees, the task complete, and the prophesies fulfilled.

The leaders of Japan came together to give the Samurai a proper burial. They saw it only fitting that Liorlia and Amerian be next to each other. And Callgria and Arath next to each other, and Kitri and Mizutri were next to each other. At the burial, the four leaders of the Samurai's home villages were there also to announce that the four villages will be known as Sakura Village for the brother and sister, Lily Village for the three first Samurai, Orchid Village for Liorlia, and Snowdrop Village for the final Samurai, though they didn't want to because he had turned on them. It was also to become tradition within the villages to pass down the flowers, and use them as prophesies. And to be shown across the upper chest bellow the neck, what flower they had. And of the first three villages, we are the only ones left."

The young boy looked up at Kira, a confused expression on his face. "Kira, does that mean I'm going to die?" asked the young child. Kira smiled. "You will, but not from this prophecy, you can trust me." Mizu smiled lightly. "Thank you for telling me, but what are your special abilities? Kitsu and I have spiritual powers, and Miss Lacus has healing powers, they just haven't kicked in I guess, but what are yours?" Kira had a goofy smile and he kind of had a distressed look upon his face. "Uh, well, a _few_ things. Like reading minds, seeing into minds, reading dreams, sort of like you, but I can maintain it longer. And I have my enhanced fighting skills, and my ability to bloom my seed faster."

A thought raced through Mizu's head. "Hey, why haven't I gone into seed mode before?" Kira thought for a moment. "It may be because you're really quite young and never had a reason to. Lacus hasn't opened hers ever, so it may take an emergency. But don't worry about it; you should get back to sleep." And with that, the dark brown haired boy got up from his sitting position, and tip toed back to the pallets he and his sister were sleeping on.

Kira was going to fall asleep too, when he heard movement from the bed. "Kira?" he heard his name called by the gentle lull of the young woman's voice. "Yes, Lacus?" he answered back. "Tell me, how long will it take to get to Junius City?" Kira silently sighed from relief. "A few more days, if we don't have any more interruptions." he stifled a chuckle that was about to escape his throat. Lacus made a chuckled noise. "Kira, what do you plan to do, to carry out your prophesy?" she asked quietly. "I'm probably going to end the Red Samurai, then, I don't know." Lacus sat up and slid off the bed, and sat down next to Kira. "Well, I want to help you. I would rather be with you, than anyone else. You make me feel safe." A light blush had fallen over her cheeks. She didn't know why she just told him about her feelings towards him, and didn't like not knowing what he'd think. "Lacus, I feel powerful when I protect you, and, I enjoy your company as well. It would be nice to keep you and the others as I travel. And, I also think," a small blush had escaped onto his cheeks, and it became harder when he realized that he was blushing in the first place. But as Lacus looked up into his eyes, she heard a noise from outside, and watched as his eyes narrowed and became cold. "Lacus, wake up the kids and run out through the back. I'll deal with this over here." She nodded, and woke the kids up. "Mizu, Kitsu, wake up, we have to get going!" Mizu woke quickly, but Kitsu was tired and had to rub her eyes. Lacus picked her up in her right arm, and held Mizu's right hand in her left and ran outside. "C'mon, and be quiet!" she whispered.

The trio ran into the woods, and Lacus helped Mizu get under a large tree that had fallen over many nights ago. He and Kitsu could barely be seen unless you poked your head right in there. "Now don't come out unless it's me or Kira, got it?" she asked in a rushed whisper. She turned and was about to go back when she spotted a figure with a sword at his side coming towards her. "Kira?" she asked as she ran towards him. But she stopped and widened her eyes when she realized who it really was. "No, it-it can't be, you're" "Dead?" his chilling voice asked, a mock smile on his face. "Why Lacus, you don't look very happy to see me alive and well," he said coldly as he took another step near her. She was frozen to the spot. _How can he be alive? He died the night of the burning, and so did Jean,_ she thought to herself as new tears fell from her eyes at the remembrance of her brother. "Hey what's with the tears? You don't need to cry. Especially since you'll be mine again." he said as she turned away from him and he grabbed her waist and right wrist. Lacus didn't know what to do. He was her fiancé, but he was supposed to be dead, so she was off the hook. It was a political engagement anyway, so did it really mean that much to him? _Maybe it did, but what about Kira! I can't leave him, _she screamed in her head. She began struggling against the man's grip on her, but he only tightened it. "Now, you listen to me. If you don't come with me willingly, I'll kill those kids over there! Got it?" he hissed into her ear. _How could he_, Lacus thought angrily in her head, before becoming still. "That's a good girl, now c'mon. I don't want your friend to catch up to us." he said, pulling her along with him. When she hesitated, he glared at her. "Don't get me angry Lacus," he sneered venomously.

Mizu gave up on waiting for Kira to come and save Lacus, so the young boy scrambled out of the hiding spot, and ran at the dark brown haired man. He fell to the ground, and quickly pushed Mizu off of him. "Ugh, you little brat! I'm going to put you out of your misery!" The man raised his sword, and deaf to Lacus's cries, brought it across the chest of the boy. "Mizu!" shouted two feminine voices of his sister, and the girl.

* * *

(Few minutes earlier) 

Kira stood and ran out the doorway, Tori perched on his shoulder. He raised the Strike, and brought it down on a man clad in a green samurai outfit. He fell to the ground, and Kira began running down the hall, exterminating any soldiers in his path. As he neared the exit, he found five soldiers standing uneasily in front of it. "Let me pass, and I wont kill you." he said in a chilling voice that reminded them of their Lord. "Take him down!" shouted a soldier. Kira quickly cut him through, and started hacking away at the others. Tori had flown off to try and find the others. When she found them with the Lord, she chirped excitedly, and flew back a few meters to where Kira was now coming from. She perched on his shoulder and told him what she had seen. "Lacus," he said quietly as he raced to the scene in time to see the Lord's sword cut through the eleven year old boy's flesh. "Mizu!" cried two feminine voices of the boy's sister and Lacus.

* * *

(Present) 

Lacus starred at Mizu on the forest floor, clutching his deep wound and breathing heavily and wide eyed. He fell over onto his side and his breathing stopped. Lacus saw with her mind's eye a small light blue seed crack and shake until it finally opened, and bloomed into an orchid. The petals were light blue and purple and the stamens were dark blue. Her eyes became blank, and her pupil in the shape of a silhouetted orchid. She fell to her knees in front of the boy and her hands went to his wound. They glowed light blue, then spread to the youth's chest wound, also making it glow a paranormal blue light. It then faded, and Mizu's breathing began starting up again. Lacus's eyes returned to normal, and she looked up at the Lord with deep anger. "Wench!" he shouted whiling pulling her up off the ground towards him by her wrist. "How dare you look at me like that!" he shouted as he was about to hit her. Kira's cold voice broke the silence. "Don't. You. Dare. Talk. To. Her. Like. That." he said dangerously. "And what're you gonna do about it? Huh? She's my fiancée if you must know, so that makes her mine!" Lacus looked at Kira sadly, then turned to the Lord. "I am no longer yours, Darien."

**Sooooooo…How'd you like it? Now, for anyone who has ever watched Sailor Moon and feels greatly offended by the Lord's name, please reassure yourselves that I wouldn't do that to him. The name came out of no where. Oh, and people who want to know where I got my music, just ask in the review box, and i'll e-mail you the sites.**

**Now reviewers, please send me more reviews! I want 41 at the least. Thank you. And here's a call out to Seanie Boy! Who I also call Seanie Coy, and Seanie Toy, and Seanie Kun. Hi Sean! Greetings from NC! Miss you in VA!**

**Sam**


	6. Fierce Encounter

**Strike Samurai**

_Summary: When a group of Samurai attempt to burn a village to the ground, Kira Yamato, know as the Strike Samurai, saves one girl from the flames. Now, they both set out to get revenge after joining up with the Rouge and Justice Samurai. KxL AxC SxS_

_Disclaimer:_

Me: I don't own Gundam Seed, or Gundam Seed Destiny. So get on with the,

Alexandra: Hi!

Me: Ughh, Alex, I told you, Do not interrupt me.

Alexandra: Yeah, I know, but I wanted to say hi to all the readers…

Me: DID I _SAY_ YOU COULD SAY HI!

Alex: No, but-OLIVIA! GET IN HERE!

Me: Huh? N-NO! Please, don't call Olivia,

Alex: Too late.

Olivia: Sam bothering you again?

Me: No I'm not.

Alex: Yeah, I think you need to use Slide Tackle 101.

Olivia: No problem (cracks knuckles)

Me: No she doesn't.

Alex: Enjoy the chapter! Haha! Sam, you should see the look on your face! Hahaha!

**Chapter 6 Fierce Encounter**

Darien looked at the girl angrily. "How dare you?" he spat. She flinched at his words. Kira narrowed his eyes even more. He shifted his grip on his sword, gripping the hilt tightly in his hand, also bringing it close to his face. He leaned forward, and ran at the man holding Lacus. He plunged the blade into the man's side, causing him to let go of the girl, and hold his side tightly, trying to stop the flow of blood in his side.

Lacus, released from Darien's grip ran towards Mizu and Kitsu who were backing up into the forest. She put an arm around Mizu's shoulder's and placed his right arm around her own shoulders. Though she had healed him, he could fall over any minute from overworking his muscles from a simple task. "C'mon, we need to get out of here." she whispered, taking Kitsu's little hand in her own and pulling her with them into the wood.

Kira looked over at the fleeting forms of his friends, and looked back at the young lord with great distaste. "How dare you speak to Lacus in that manner?" he demanded, anger playing across his face freely, his cold eyes darker than usual. His lotus's petals were pointed sharply, and it bloomed greatly, the vines thick and firm.

The man looked up at him with a smile on his face. He stood and wavered in the air a bit, but then steadied himself: and began cackling with laughter. Kira took a step back, to prepare for whatever this strange man had planned. But the figure just stood laughing. The Strike Samurai frowned, and ran at him with his sword outstretched. It bit through the flesh of the crazed lord, and he fell once again, but same as before, he rose, only laughing louder.

Kira kept hitting him with nonfatal blows, but every time, though powerful and painful, the man kept getting up.

After at least twenty times, Kira ran at him and took two slashes across the chest of the man who had made him so angry. He got up again, and wiped at his mouth where blood had started to come out. "Hey, if you expected this to be easy, you were _dead_ wrong." he said to the Samurai, drawing out his own blade.

* * *

Lacus lead the children deep into the woods and left Mizu with Kitsu by a large oak as she retraced their steps and marked the trees with a blade she always kept in her belt. As she walked back to the older brother and sister, she felt a chill breeze sweep her dress a little above her knees, and she realized that her kimono was still at the house they had left. She blushed as she thought of how bare she must look. She sat down to look at Mizu's wound further. She was only able to seal it with a thin layer of skin. Her eyes scanned the preteen's bare chest professionally, showing no sign of embarrassment, in contrast to Mizu, who was blushing madly. Lacus found a sore spot near his stomach, and rubbed it gently, getting a pained frown on Mizu's face. Kitsu looked worriedly at her older brother, her bright eyes seeming to shine in the darkness. She placed her head against his shoulder and hugged his left arm tight.

His brown eyes looked at her head of short brown hair that rested on her shoulders. He leaned his head against hers, and closed his eyes as Lacus's hand soothed the sore to a bruise. The woman's blue eyes reflected the brother and sister's images in her mind, and thought of when Jean would sit with her during a thunder storm when she was little, holding her and telling a happy story in her ear until she fell asleep.

She stood, and turned. Walking away quietly. "Kira, I hope you've hung on this long…" she said to herself, as tears threatened to leak from her eyes. Darien, he had a strange ability to take anything thrown at him, and Kira may be in danger. She took off running in the direction of him and the lord.

* * *

Darien brought his blade down on his opponent's sword yet again. After five minutes of fighting with his fast blows, Kira had switched to defensive. He was tired and exhausted and didn't think he could hold on much longer. His stomach was bleeding, and his shirt's sleeves were becoming stained with blood. The blood loss was exhausting him, and all he could do was raise his blade slowly to defend himself. "What's wrong? Getting tired?" sneered Darien, cutting Kira again near his wrist, and slipping his sword underneath the Samurai's fingers and cutting them, causing his sword to go flying in the direction of the forest. Its blade pierced the ground, sitting up right with blood on the handle.

Kira's trained gaze never left the man's, as to keep any easy blows coming to him. Darien rushed forward, cutting Kira's left shoulder, his stomach again, and his upper leg. Kira was falling backwards and staggering on his feet, as the man rushed at him and punched him square in the gut, with a small blade in his striking hand. He fell over on his back, his eyes wide and clutching at his stomach and left arm. "This is your punishment for being defiant. And for stealing Lacus from me." Kira smirked. "Really," he replied in an exhausted voice. "I thought I rescued her from a Red Samurai. But if you'd rather have her dead, sorry, I won't let you touch her." It was Darien's turn to smirk. "Oh? And how can you keep me from her, if you can't even save yourself?" he asked. Kira was about to reply, when a blade protruded from Darien's chest, causing him to fall at Kira's feet. The brunette, out of seed mode, sat up, propping himself up on his elbows to see Lacus holding his discarded sword in trembling hands. "K-Kira, are, y-you alright?" she asked shakily. He tried to stand, but fell to his knees, and the woman ran to him and placed her arms around him to keep him from falling.

"Kira, you're too weak, please, just rest." she whispered. The last thing he saw before blacking out, he saw Lacus's hands glow blue and rub over his wounds.

**Short, yes I know, but I gotta go to bed cause I gotta wake up at five in the morning to go to school. And my math teacher is still out to get me. Sorry for the late update, and I want at least 49 reviews before I update again. C'mon people! Over 2,000 hits, and you can't review most of the time? Ugh, oh well, hope you enjoy!**

**Peace Out My Homies! Sam**

**P.s. I may make a limey thingy ma bob in the next chapter, but my writing is monitored for being twelve, Uh, I mean _thirteen_, and I gotta write kid rated stuff.**


	7. Every Heart Shines

**Strike Samurai**

_Summary: When a group of Samurai attempt to burn a village to the ground, Kira Yamato, know as the Strike Samurai, saves one girl from the flames. Now, they both set out to get revenge after joining up with the Rouge and Justice Samurai. KxL AxC SxS_

_Disclaimer:_

Me: People. Reviewers. Readers. Idiotic people who read these stories just to leave snide comments about them. I do not own Gundam Seed, or Gundam Seed Destiny. But I do own the story Entities, as I have come to call it. But you don't want to hear about it. Man, my cat bit the crap out of my leg! Stupid feline, gonna have to send him to boot camp, he'll learn how to make boots...

Alex: Sorry, she's got a math quiz tomorrow, and if she doesn't ace it, her mom'll take the computer right out of her room!

Olivia: Cool! Razzy finally bit the crap out of her leg! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Me: If Razzy learns how to make boots, I can make some money! Huh? They're still reading? (Co-Hosts nod) Crap! Uh, Just get on with the story. Hehe…

Olivia: Busted!

**Chapter 7 Every Heart Shines**

Lacus, with the help of Mizu, was able to carry Kira back to the house slowly. As she laid him on the bed, she brushed his bangs from his closed eyes. She smiled softly, and laid her pink kimono she retrieved over him as a blanket. "Rest well, Kira." she loved the sound that his name made in her mouth. It was soft and short, perfect even. Her eyes softened, had she developed feelings for him? What if she did, did he, _could he_ we should say, return those feelings? She bit her lower lip lightly.

A yawn that escaped Kitsu's mouth caused her to come back to reality. She turned and saw the two slumped against the wall. She smiled and walked over to them, lightly tapping them on the shoulders. When they opened one eye each, she smiled warmly and helped them up. Leading them down the hallway, she located another undamaged room, and had them get into the bed. (Not sure if they use beds or whatever, but right now, I've got beds) Lacus smiled at them warmly. They fell asleep instantly. She pulled the blankets to their chins, and kissed them both on the forehead. "Goodnight, sweet dreams." she whispered softly as she backed out of the room.

When she returned to the room Kira was in, she found him sitting up in the bed, his face displaying his pain and discomfort from where Darien's blades had licked his skin. He was staring at his hand. "Kira? Are you alright-" but she stopped when he looked at her with sad eyes filled with tears. She rushed to his side. "Kira, what's wrong? Do you need anything?" but Kira looked back down at his hand. His fingers bore reddish stains that Lacus wasn't able to remove. The fingers were a lightish tan mixed with apricot in comparison to Lacus's pale features. "Kira, are you alright?" she asked again. He didn't answer, but looked at her again. When he finally answered, all he said was, "I'm sorry." Lacus didn't understand. "Kira, what is there to be sorry for? You have done nothing wrong." But the brunette looked away and put his arms on his knees, resting his chin on his arms. "I wasn't able to protect you. You had to save me, and sully your hands. And for that, I am very sorry." Lacus wanted to hold him and tell him it was alright, but such a gesture could result strangely.

Instead she inched closer to him and placed her hands over his. She pressed down softly. "Kira, you were in trouble, and if you got hurt because of me, I would feel terrible. Now please, let me finish healing your wounds." she smiled a warm smile. He looked up to her, but shifted his gaze. "Lacus, you don't know, anything about it. It's one thing for me to slay so many people, but to bring an innocent girl into it," he looked at the floor, staring at it as if daring it to creep away. "To kill someone, it makes you think that their taken life is a burden that you must carry. And I have many burdens on my shoulders. And now you, I can't call myself a man of Honor," Lacus frowned slightly. "Please Kira, don't belittle yourself like that! It's not fair. To always feel a burden pulling on your shoulders, you shouldn't feel this way, you don't have to," she said, getting closer to him.

She placed a slender hand on his bare shoulder and he tried to push it away, but cringed at the pain it caused him. Lacus stood and walked over to his side, and pushed him down lightly. The young man then noticed that his shirt had been removed, and blushed a little. He then cringed as he looked at all of the scars his wounds would leave when they finally healed. He then felt a soothing sensation rubbing over the large gash in his stomach were Darien had stabbed him. He looked over and saw Lacus with her hands covering the wound and glowing a light blue, then transferring the glow to his body.

He smiled slightly as he watched. The woman had a warm expression on her gentle features, and she seemed to enjoy healing his wounds. She soon turned it into a small bruise that would only give him pain of opened again, and then moved on to another on his upper chest. Her hands rubbed the sores away, and seemed to relax and calm his mind till all he could think of was her and the soft blue glow. Lacus's hands brushed near his lotus tattoo, and a small, barely visible aura appeared around it: but neither noticed. He wanted to place his hands on hers, but thought better of it.

The two were so engrossed in their own thoughts that they didn't notice the two spies peeking through the doorway. "See anything yet?" asked Kitsu. "Not yet," Mizu replied in a whisper. "They're just sitting there. Lady Lacus is healing his wounds, and he's just laying there." Kitsu pouted. She knew that they had to like each other, so why didn't they do anything yet? But she forgot about it and continued to spy on the pair.

After his wounds were healed, Lacus looked over at him. "Kira, do you feel as if you can fly?" she asked with a smile. He smiled back, he no longer felt the pain, and he felt as if all his burdens had been lifted from his shoulders. He thought she was going to leave, but she sat on the edge of the bed next to him and smiled. "Kira, did you ever have feelings for someone?" she asked. He seemed a bit puzzled with her question, but replied, "No. Why do you ask?" She looked at her hands, "Oh, no reason." she replied quickly.

The two sat in an awkward silence. "Kira…?" "Lacus…?" they looked at each other. Lacus stared right into the man's deep lavender eyes, and couldn't control herself. She leaned closer to him and placed her lips onto his in a kiss. He was a bit surprised, but deepened it by lifting his hands and placing them around her waist. The woman leaned farther into him, and they both fell flat onto the bed, Lacus on top of Kira. Her arms were around his neck, and she felt warmer. When he broke from the kiss, he looked into her blue eyes, breathing heavily. "Lacus," he half whispered to himself. She smiled and leaned down again towards his face. He closed the gap and turned her over so that he was on top of her, gently caressing her hair.

Out in the hallway, Mizu looked on with his jaw hanging to the floor, and his face as red as a lobster. When Kitsu asked him what happened, he wouldn't reply: so she peeked over herself. Her jaw dropped to the floor. She had never even seen her parents do that. Mizu looked down and quickly covered his sister's eyes. She also reached a hand up and covered one of his eyes. They quietly inched closer behind the doorway so they wouldn't give themselves away so easily. "Mizu, what are they doing?" asked the little girl. Her older brother looked down at her. "God knows Kitsu, God knows."

Kira's hands were holding the woman sometimes beneath him, and sometimes above him. When she was on top of him, he would caress her back, or feel the softness of her hair. Lacus would hold him close to her, breathing in his scent when they broke for air. On such occasions, he would stroke her cheek, or just lay still with her close to his body. He never felt the feeling he felt now, he had never held someone so close before, it felt, _good_. "Kira?" Lacus asked, barely above a whisper. She was on top of him and had her head on his bare chest while he caressed her hair. "Hmmm?" he asked in a response. "I love you." those words made Kira want to smile broadly, but wasn't it a bit sudden? _It is a bit soon, but to H—l with it_. he thought. He hugged her tightly and held her in his arms. _Does this mean he loves me back? What if, oh! I don't care!_ she screamed in her head as she too hugged him tighter. "Thank you Lacus." he said in her ear. "For what?" He smiled again and tilted her chin up to him. "For making me feel this way." he finished, pulling her into another kiss. He grabbed her shoulders, and got on top of her to deepen the kiss. _I've never felt so happy before_. he thought. _I've never felt so safe,_ thought Lacus around the same time.

_I've never felt so sick…_Thought Mizu.

_I wonder what they're doing?_ Thought Kitsu.

Lacus pulled Kira closer. He came willingly, while not breaking the kiss. The two continued for about seven minutes, all the while making Mizu wish he had never wanted to spy.

Rays of the early sun started to show through the one window in the room. Two children leaned against the wall and each other in the hallway. And on the bed lay two figures. One a woman in a purple dress, and a man with brown hair, still holding each other from last night's discovery. Their faces were no more than three inches apart, and smiles, true smiles, were pasted on their faces.

**So, how was it? I feel much better now cause I had a bowl of, COCOA PUFFS! But I really gotta go to the bathroom…Read and enjoy! Update expected sometime over the weekend, and **KL,AC,DM Forever**, (Agree with your name!) what story is it that I must update? Cause Waters of My Heart is finished, but if I have written any other stories, please let me know and I'll tell the aliens in my brain to stop taking over my nervous system. Okay, hope you liked it.**

**POMH! Sam**


	8. Reunion

**Strike Samurai**

_**Summary:** When a group of Samurai attempt to burn a village to the ground, Kira Yamato, know as the Strike Samurai, saves one girl from the flames. Now, they both set out to get revenge after joining up with the Rouge and Justice Samurai. KxL AxC SxS_

_**Disclaimer:**_

**Me:** Hey people, I come with bad news. See, I had a math quiz on Friday, and I can't do Pre-Algebra for broccoli, and my mom said if I didn't get an A on it, I'd lose my beautiful computer for a month! So, sorry, tomorrows Monday, so I'll find out…

**Chelsea:** HI! Since Sam is too depressed to finish the disclaimer, I will, She don't own SQUAT!

**Me:** Thanks… (Not)

**Olivia:** Haha! I like this kid.

**Alex:** Yeah, she makes Sam feel inferior to us! HAHAHAHAHAHA!

**Chapter 8 Reunion** (You can guess)

Two figures strode through the cool forest, standing side by side. Over the past few days, Athrun had his hormones racing at top speeds, so that meant a lot of pain lately. Just now, he had a red hand print across his face and Cagalli was walking behind him as a precaution. "Hey Cagalli, did you enjoy last night?" the blue haired samurai asked pervertedly. Cagalli's face burned red. "Shut up Athrun! You were hurt, that was all!" He shrugged his shoulders. "Well you were pretty gentle with those bandages, are you sure you hate me as much as you say?"

He was smiling and didn't notice Cagalli creep up behind him, and pull him into a headlock. "Ahh, Cagalli! What're you doing?" he half shouted, half gagged. She just smiled and held him like that till his face was a dark red, then let him go. He stood up against a tree, holding his neck and taking big breathes while the blonde laughed her heart out. "Cagalli, that wasn't funny." he stated a bit angrily. She looked up at him with her golden eyes and said, "Ya, well staring at me while I'm bathing or changing isn't funny either." Athrun rolled his eyes. "Of course not, it's a beautiful sight-" but he was cut off as Cagalli whacked him on the head with her sword hilt. "OWWWW!" he yelled.

Cagalli 'Humph'ed and began walking again. She missed her younger brother and wanted to see him again. Athrun caught up to her with a serious expression. "Don't worry; I'm sure he's alright." Cagalli nodded, "Yeah, I know, but I just hope he's taking good care of himself," (If only she knew, SORRY!) Athrun placed a brotherly arm around her shoulders. "Don't worry about it. Once we get to Junius City, we just have to wait for him there. Then it will be just the three of us again." Cagalli smiled at the thought. It would be good to have him around again. Athrun wouldn't be so bad since he wouldn't want Kira to kick his butt to get back in line.

As they walked, the heard a rustling in the tree branches above them, and they let go of each other, grasping their swords tightly. A small green and yellow feathered bird fell from the upper branches, and landed on Cagalli's shoulder. It had a small teal bow around its neck, and its black feet were long like its legs were tall. "Tori! What're you doing here? Is Kira hurt? Is he close by? Show us!" the blonde woman shouted, eager to see her brother. Tori tried explaining in chirps, but stopped when she realized neither of the Samurai could understand her like Kira. So she hopped up and flew off in the direction of the burned Sakura Village with Athrun and Cagalli following close behind. Her little red eyes shining in the sunlight.

* * *

Lacus opened her eyes first, welcoming the warm sunlight, though she had been warm from Kira and his embraces and kisses last night. She slid off of the bed slowly as to not wake her love. As the woman walked into the hallway, she saw Mizu and Kitsu. They must have not wanted to be alone last night…Did they see anything? Lacus asked herself. "I hope not." She smiled and decided to go outside to see if there were any herbs she could find fresh for one of Kira's wounds that wouldn't heal last night. It was really a nasty scar she had found on his arm, so she had opened it to try and heal it from the inside out, but she would need a herbal remedy to fix the damaged muscle inside of the wound.

Out side in the sunlight, it was quite warm and she was thankful she hadn't put on her kimono. She found a patch of Elm's Brook (made it up) and kneeled down. They would soothe the pain while the cells in the dead wound healed. It wouldn't be a pain free process. The little blossoms with the tiny dark green leaves were picked easily, and Lacus placed more than enough in a pouch at her side next to her belt. What she didn't notice was the ruckus coming from the forest behind her.

* * *

Tori saw Lacus ahead and flew past her towards the village and looked for Kira in the house. Cagalli and Athrun slowed when they detected an aura of someone ahead, and let Tori get ahead of them. They separated, Cagalli to the right, Athrun to the left; and made their way forward. Their eyes always looking forward, and their ears tuned to any sounds they may encounter. They soon found the clearing where Lacus was, and Cagalli watched as she picked the herbs. _Who is she?_ she thought. Athrun sent her a message through his mind. By both sharing a lily, they were able to communicate. _Think she did something to Kira? She has a faint scent of blood, and a large scent of Kira._ Athrun sent back. Cagalli narrowed her eyes and drew out her sword. Don't know, but I'll find out, she said back to him and rushed forward.

* * *

Lacus didn't know what happened till she felt a blade at her neck and someone gripping her from behind. "You," said a cold, female voice from behind her, "Do you know where the Strike Samurai is?" Lacus, thinking her captor was someone who wanted to kill Kira, defended him. "I don't know what you're talking about." she said quickly. Cagalli knew she was lying. "You're lying." she said flatly, tightening her grip on Lacus. Athrun approached them with his sword drawn, but held it loosely. "We know you know where he is, now where is he?" Athrun asked fiercely. Lacus knew this wouldn't end well. Kira was too weak to fight still, so if these people found him, he would surely die. "I won't tell you anything!" she shouted. The two samurai narrowed their eyes, she wasn't gonna tell them anything, but they needed to find out what she knew about Kira.

* * *

Tori found Kira, and hopped on his head till he woke up. "Uh, Tori let me sleep." He moved his hand to shoo away the bird, but noticed Lacus wasn't asleep next to him. "Hum? Lacus?" he asked. He got out of the bed, and realized he wasn't at full strength. He stumbled over to the wall. Mizu opened his eyes at the sound of someone hitting the wall. He fully opened his eyes and stood, looking over the edge of the doorway to see Kira leaning against the wall.

"Oh, Kira. Where's Miss Lacus?" he asked. Kira shrugged, and Mizu remembered hearing something this morning of Lacus leaving the house for, Herbs? "I think she's in the field looking for some herbs or something. Want me to help you find her?" Mizu asked, slipping one of Kira's arms over his shoulders. "Yeah, we should hurry though." Kira was afraid a samurai may still be out there, waiting for one of them to come out off guard.

As they made their way out across the village, Kira thought he sensed familiar presences. They both reached the field, and froze. Two Samurai stood, one holding Lacus with a blade at her throat, and the other was standing across from her. "Lacus!" shouted the Strike Samurai.

* * *

Lacus was preparing for the blue haired Samurai to strike her, when she heard Kira's voice from across the field. Her blue eyes darted over to him. "Kira? Get out of here!" she shouted. Cagalli looked up and nearly dropped her sword. Kira was across the field with an angry expression on his face, while being supported by a young boy with brown hair and eyes. Athrun turned too and saw them. Kira widened his eyes, and nearly fell. "Cagalli, Athrun?" he asked, but lost that expression when he saw Lacus still in Cagalli's hold. "Cagalli, let go of her." he shouted. The woman obeyed, still dazed, and Lacus fell to her knees rubbing her neck. Mizu helped Kira across the grass to the three figures, as clueless as Lacus. Kira knelt down beside Lacus and helped her up. She seemed to cling to Kira, and Cagalli looked curious. "Kira…KIRA!" she shouted as she grabbed him and pulled him into a _very_ tight embrace. Kira gasped out from the pain the wounds were giving him. Cagalli pulled away and finally noticed Kira wasn't wearing a shirt. "Kira, where did you get these wounds?" she questioned, giving Lacus a sideways glance. Athrun looked over at Kira strangely. Who are these people? he asked himself. Kira rubbed the bruises on his right hand and answered, "Just ran into a couple battles, that's all," but he was cut off when he touched one of the tender areas on his upper arm. "Kira! Don't go touching them, they were on neutralized last night, not fully taken care of." Lacus said as she pulled him into what looked like an embrace.

Cagalli had had enough of this.

"Okay, that's it! Who are you two?" she shouted angrily at Lacus and Mizu. "And how do you know Kira? And what happened last night?" she asked narrowly. Kira answered for them. "Cagalli, this is Mizu," he said indicating to the boy, "And Lacus," indicating the woman with long pink hair. "The night I went into Orchid Village, the Red Samurai killed all of the villagers, except Lacus. And Mizu lives in Sakura village beyond the trees." he stated as if it didn't matter. Athrun looked puzzled. "Kira, how did you get those wounds?" his friend asked. Kira frowned. "I'll tell you about it at the village; we left Kitsu at the house." The two Samurai were greatly puzzled. They thought when they finally found Kira, he would rejoice, but he seemed to be giving them the cold shoulder. Especially when Cagalli offered to help Kira, Lacus held him instead; her arm around his waist holding his side and his right arm around her shoulders, though he was taller by a few inches. Cagalli didn't like it.

* * *

As they approached the house, a little girl ran to them and attached herself to Mizu's leg. "I hate you all! You left me all alone!" she shouted. She didn't even notice that Cagalli and Athrun were next to her. Kira sighed, and sat down next to the wall of the house while Lacus practically attached her self to his side, making sure his hands left his wounds and bruises alone. "Kira, there is a lot of explaining to do." said Athrun as he and Cagalli sat next to Kira, Mizu next to Lacus with his sister on his lap. Kira explained how he met Lacus, and the battles, and his and Rau's encounters. Then got to the point where they met Mizu and Kitsu. And then he explained the encounter with Darien. Cagalli was angry that someone had tried to hurt her brother, and would have killed him. But then what Kira said next changed her mind about the girl named, Lacus.

"Then Lacus saved me.And helped me back to the house and healed my wounds." Cagalli looked at the woman, how could a woman so pale and fragile heal wounds of a Samurai battle? Then she saw it. The tattoo splayed across her upper chest, her dress didn't even cover it. The orchid, blue and soft in her skin. Athrun noticed it too. "She's, you're a?" they both asked. Lacus nodded. "Yes, I am a Hukari." Kira looked at them, and saw that in their minds, they forgot their grudges against her, and thought about the things she had done for Kira. Cagalli didn't want to drop the grudge, but she was the one who assaulted her in the first place. Lacus was busy healing the large bruise that had grown in the night on Kira's right shoulder.

The group was silent after a while, but a little girl broke the silence. Kitsu had wandered away while Kira introduced his sister and friend to him and Lacus. The little girl was in the forest where they had fought against the man who tried to kill Mizu. But his body wasn't there, just a small pool of blood. As the others found her, Lacus paled, and gripped Kira's shoulder. "W, we need to go. Now." was all she said. Kira didn't know why, but he didn't question her.

The others followed them as they walked away form the spot, Lacus's face was filled with fear, and seemed to start at the slightest sound. _I knew he wasn't dead, and now he's going to come back. It's my entire fault. _Cagalli could tell Lacus was unsettled, and would talk to her later, when they were alone, whether she wanted to or not. Kira was equally unsettled, and knew Lacus must be thinking about Darien. If he came back, Kira wouldn't be able to fight him. And if Athrun or Cagalli did, he might hurt them much worse than he hurt Kira. This was going to be dangerous until they reached Junius City.

**Sorry for the bad chapter, really. But I've got writer's block, and couldn't come up with anything, so sorry if it seems a little mixed up, I'm kinda tired. Babysat my little brother last night watching Johnny English and Napoleon Dynamite. Funny movies…Oh well. I'll try to update as soon as possible, cross your fingers that I get an A. REVIEW! **

**POMH! Sam**


	9. Long Awaited Goal

**Strike Samurai**

_**Summary:** When a group of Samurai attempt to burn a village to the ground, Kira Yamato, know as the Strike Samurai, saves one girl from the flames. Now, they both set out to get revenge after joining up with the Rouge and Justice Samurai. KxL AxC SxS_

_**Disclaimer:**_

**Me:** Thank you all! I love you!

**Chelsea**: I think she lost it…

**Olivia**: Nawww, she's always like that.

**Chelsea**: Oh,

**Alex**: Yeah, she must be high on sugar again-

**Me**: Sugar? Where! TELL ME WHERE!...Just joking!

**All** **co-hosts**: (sighs with relief)

**Me**: Thanks you guys! I got a B on the Pre Algebra Quiz, so my mom is gonna let it slide (Oh YEAH!) But thanks for the support! Here's the first part of your reward! (Turns to others) But seriously, where's the sugar?

**Chapter 9 Long Awaited Goal**

The group of six made their way down the path; Kira still needed support, so Lacus and Cagalli took turns helping him while Mizu and Athrun took turns carrying Kitsu on their shoulders. It was Athrun's turn with the restless ankle biter, more like ear biter in this position, and trudged in an annoyed step. Kitsu was messing with his hair and sometimes covering his eyes. Right now, she was spiking his hair up in odd places and driving the Justice Samurai crazy. He then felt something wet and slippery slide into his ear. "WET WILLIE!" shouted the five year old as Athrun totally shivered from head to foot, his spine tingling from the strange feeling. Cagalli started laughing hysterically, and would have dropped Kira if the Orchid possessor hadn't reached over and steadied him. Mizu was holding his stomach and laughing till tears started collecting near his eyes.

Kitsu was enjoying Athrun's discomfort as he reached up and tried to grab her. She let the man grab her around the waist and lift her down after taking her finger out of his ear. As he set her on the ground, he turned to Cagalli. "Hey Cag, what's so funny?" (Sorry, but that's my nickname for her!) She laughed some more and replied back, "You sure are great with kids Athrun, they're just dyin' to stick their fingers in your ears!" Athrun frowned. "Yeah, well I'd like to see you carry a five year old on your shoulders for five hours!" Cagalli stood up straight, no sign of laughing on her face. "Oh yeah? Wanna say that to my face?" she said angrily, rolling up the sleeves on her boy style kimono. (You know, with pants? The only ones not wearing pants are Lacus and Kitsu, they get skirts.) Athrun scratched the back of his head, and laughed. "Uh, uh, hehe?" Cagalli started laughing when his hand brushed past a large spike near the middle of his head. Kitsu was now on Mizu's shoulders being perfectly behaved and laughed at the man. "Huuuh, why me?" he asked himself as he followed after them slowly, trying to find any other, 'alterations' Kitsu had done to his hair.

* * *

When the sun reached pretty high in the sky, around noon, they stopped near a wide stream to rest and have lunch. Mizu un slung his shoulder bag with their food in it, and took out the rest of it. "Hey Kira, Junius City better be close by. We're out of food, and the herbs need replenishing, and the medical supplies are low." the eleven year old stated in a business tone. Kira was sitting against a tree with Tori perched on his shoulder, and smiled at the boy's efforts to sound older. "Yeah, it should be another six hours till we get there, but only if we keep a good pace," he answered. The wind blew softly as the group sat and ate the remains of the bread and dried beef from the food shed back in Sakura Village.

Kitsu got up when she finished and tugged Lacus and Mizu with her towards the stream. "C'mon! I want to pick the flowers!" the little girl shouted as Lacus and her brother followed her. "I don't see why I have to come." the boy grumbled. Boys his age would want to _crush _flowers, not pick them. "Hey, why don't we make crowns to wear in our hair too?" he asked sarcastically. Lacus smirked and said, "That's a great idea Mizu, I didn't think a tough boy like you would want to make flower crowns." He turned red and grumbled under his breath as the little white eyed girl 'dove into the daisies'.

The other three samurai watched the 'children' play with the flowers; Mizu did look like he was having fun with the flowers. Cagalli frowned as she looked at Kira's chest. He had a different shirt on and it was a light blue like Lacus's eyes. But it was open in the front to let his skin get air after Lacus healed it. "Kira, you didn't tell us much about Darien or the other Samurai attacks." she said quietly. Her brother turned towards her and leaned back against the tree. "Well, there isn't much to tell, except they were brief. But we have to be more careful around Rau Creuset. He knows more than we do about the Hukari, and there's something about Lacus that he's after." Cagalli continued to stare at Kira, when Athrun spoke up. "Kira, those kids, I sense something about them, but I don't know what," his emerald eyes showed curiosity. Kira smiled. "That's because they both possess the mark of the Cherry Blossom, and chrysanthemum." Athrun's eyes widened a bit in shock. "So you're telling me that little, thing, has the power of Kitri?" Kira nodded. Athrun had a stupefied look on his face. Though Kitri was the youngest of the original Hukari, she was extremely powerful when it came to spiritual techniques.

"So, what about Lacus?" asked Cagalli, giving a hint of jealousy for the blue eyed girl. Kira smiled and a small, barely a tinge, of pink rose to his cheeks. "She's a very good friend. And she's helped me out a lot." _More than you two will ever know_… he said to himself silently, smirking in his mind. Athrun and Cagalli just looked at each other in confused expressions, when someone, or some people, threw some flower crowns around their heads. Kitsu had jumped onto Athrun's back, and stuck a wet finger in his ear once again; sending chills down the man's spine while her other hand dropped a crown of yellow buttercups on his blue hair.. Mizu draped a wreathe of pink daisies around Cagalli's forehead, smiling brightly. Lacus put a circlet of purple blooms that were about as large as a thumbnail around Kira's forehead. Athrun, now with _two_ wet fingers in his ears, frowned. "Why is it that this feels very wrong?" Cagalli laughed, and Mizu tried to chuckle as Cagalli pulled him into a headlock, giving him a noogie while she was at it.

Kitsu was laughing her brains out, as she felt Athrun tense as she took her fingers out and licked them, wincing as the taste of ear wax sent her taste buds puking. Before the man could do anything, she had once again stuck them in his ears. "GAHH! What's with the sticking of your nasty fingers in my ears?" he shouted, trying to grab her giggling body, but failing as she pulled on his hair. The Tiger Lily Hukari laughed and released the young boy from her grasp. He stepped up to Athrun, and smiled from ear to ear. "Well Athrun, it looks like you're gonna be carrying Kitsu from now on until we reach Junius City." The boy walked over to Lacus and helped her get Kira up to his feet. Then, the six some left the area, and onto the road to Junius City.

* * *

The sun was near setting when they finally reached the edge of the forest where Junius City was located. It was around six, and Athrun still had Kitsu on his shoulders, one finger still sticking in his ear, and her little head on top of his, fast asleep. Mizu walked over and took the little girl from him, holding her like an infant in his adolescent arms. The trees were growing thinner around them, and Cagalli was supporting Kira while Lacus was walking ahead with Athrun and talking to him about this and that to pass the time. Kira was smiling; he finally felt that he could be at peace, with all of his friends around him.

The group quickly found themselves at the edge of the forest, where the trees no longer grew. And spread out vastly beneath them, was the city Junius City, with the houses, stables, taverns, magistrate office, and tea house, and pub, and the town square. A large building near the center of the town that seemed to be four floors high stood out from all the rest. Two figures who were working outside looked up and noticed the travelers even though they were quite a long distance away.

"We made it," Lacus said happily. The brother and sister samurai and survivors of Sakura village gathered with Athrun and Lacus to look out among the village. "It's great to be back," he said, emerald eyes shining, when a voice interrupted the tranquility. "Athrun Zala!"

**Hope you liked this chapter, it's only the first half of your present, you'll get the other half tomorrow, or on Saturday. Thanks a lot **Easy-Company 506101** for the idea of Mwu being a smarter Miroku, hehe…But he'll be in the next chapter along with Murrue, (that's not you people's gift!) So basically, I'm dedicating **Chapter 10 The Children of the Bow **to you! And **KL, AC, DM Forever**, yes I did write Assumed Identity, and I updated it not too long ago…But I gotta go to bed!**

**POMH! Sam**


	10. Children of the Bow

**Strike Samurai**

_**Summary:** When a group of Samurai attempt to burn a village to the ground, Kira Yamato, know as the Strike Samurai, saves one girl from the flames. Now, they both set out to get revenge after joining up with the Rouge and Justice Samurai. KxL AxC SxS_

_**Disclaimer:**_

**Me: **God did you people know how great you are?

**Chelsea**: Huuuuh (Puts in ear plugs while Alex and Olivia don't know what's going on.)

**Me**: TOTALLY AWSOME, DUDES! YOU ARE LIKE, THE BEST! (Olivia and Alex blown out of the room)

**Chelsea**: Yeah, Sam…Where's your sugar? I know you've been hiding it.

**Me**: (Hiss) I'll never tell, but I will tell before I'm a cold, lifeless corpse!

**Chelsea**: Olivia, get the chainsaw

**Me**: NOO! Okay okay, it's behind the couch. _Stupid, ugh. My sugar! They'll pay…_

**Olivia**: Sam, for a girl, you're okay.

**Chapter 10 Children of the Bow**

"Athrun Zala!" shouted a young male voice as it came closer. When the boy was twenty yards away, you could see that he had short black hair that was spiked up in places and red eyes. Athrun also saw he carried no weapons but a bow and quiver of arrows. The boy pulled off his bow and strung an arrow on the string, and let it fly.

Athrun drew his sword and cut the arrow evenly in half as the boy came up to him. When he finally reached the party, he stopped, panting from the quick sprint. "Aw, Athrun! I thought I finally could beat you," said a young man at most year younger than Lacus. "Shinn, you should know by now that you can't beat me." Athrun said with a smile. Shinn retrieved the two pieces of arrow. "Who, straight through the middle this time too!" he said, his red eyes smiling. "Kira!" shouted a female voice as a blonde girl with magenta eyes ran up to the samurai and embraced him. Kira smiled uneasily. "Hey Stellar…" Shinn came up and quickly pried the blonde girl off of Kira. "Stellar," the boy said a bit angrily. She looked over at Shinn and smiled brightly. "Don't worry Shinn, you're always number one in my book!" she said placing her arms around her friend. "Is it just me, or is Stellar more 'lovey' lately?" asked Cagalli. "Yeah, last time she was real moody and bit our heads off when we made her angry. But now she's going around hugging people." added Athrun.

The magenta eyed girl turned around with a smile, and then dropped it as flames filled her eyes. The samurai took a step back. She walked over to where Mizu, Kitsu, and Lacus were standing. "I haven't met you guys before," she said as her pink eyes seemed to scan over them. "So, what're your names?"

"Lacus." the pink haired woman answered.

"Kitsu!" the little girl cried out.

"Uh, Mizu." the boy said.

Stellar smiled. "Well you're all my new friends too. C'mon! Miss Murrue's has been dying to see you guys again!" the girl shouted happily as she grabbed Athrun and Cagalli's hands while Shinn helped Kira and Lacus and the kids walked by the trio back down the hill towards the large building. As they neared, they saw there was a woman waiting for them by the front gate. "Oh Athrun! Cagalli...Kira!" she shouted as she ran over to them. She hugged the two lily samurai first quickly, then grabbed Kira and hugged him tight, her head resting against his, and her chest pressed up against his, though she was about five inches taller. "Uh, Ms. Murrue," he chocked out. She opened her eyes and let him go, "I'm sorry, Kira-kun, but I haven't seen you, Athrun, and Cagalli since you were fourteen. My how you've all grown!" she said, turning to the new members. "Oh, you three are new aren't you?" she asked smiling. The woman had shoulder length brown hair, and her eyes were a honey color. Her smile was very warm and welcoming. "My name is Lacus Clyne, and these are Mizu and Kitsu." The orchid Hukari said happily, holding the little girl. Murrue smiled. "Well, Shinn and Stellar still have some more work to do before the sun sets, but I'm sure Athrun and Cagalli can help you. And Kira, you and your lady friend can help me in the kitchen. The children can do what they please." With that said, the woman turned, grabbing Kira and Lacus, and pulled them with her into the large Inn.

* * *

"Why is it that we always get the work?" asked Cagalli. Athrun walked up and slapped her back side. "Cause Kira is hurt, and we've always done the work. Ever since we left, Shinn and Stellar have been doing it, so how about we help them?" he asked, before getting smacked on the head by a blonde samurai. "HENTAI!" she shouted before walking off towards Shinn and Stellar. Athrun rubbed his head, and ran to catch up to them.

* * *

Murrue pulled the two into a large kitchen. The woman pulled them over to a large table with many ingredients and bowls, and kitchen utensils. "Okay, Kira, I want you to cut those vegetables, and Lacus, you can start making the bread. And I'll do the rest." the woman then ran to the counter and started cutting, and washing, and other stuff at the same time. Lacus looked to Kira with a confused smile, and then he replied, "She always was good at giving orders." Lacus walked over to the counter and looked over the ingredients while Kira easily picked up a knife and started cutting three carrots.

* * *

A little over two hours later, the sun nearly gone, the three stopped moving about the kitchen as the last of the bread dough was put into the oven. "Well, this should be done in a few minutes, you two go and get the others will you?" asked the woman, fanning herself with her hand. The two smiled, and headed outside.

* * *

Athrun brought the axe down on the block of wood and it split apart evenly. Cagalli helped Shinn tie a bundle of hay, and carried it to the barn behind the Archangel Inn. Stellar brought up another bucket out of the well, and poured it into a large jug, which Mizu carried over to a large shed where many jugs of fresh water were being kept cold. Kitsu sat and watched the 'older kids' work while she just sat there and played with pieces of grass. Stellar hauled up another bucket, when Kira and Lacus appeared. "Hey, Miss Murrue said you guys can come in now, people are already staring to show up." Stellar groaned. She had to be a waitress for the many people who came in everyday, and some were around her age who were on Shinn's Black List. Shinn groaned because there were more idiots to deal with lately ever since that Knight from Europe checked in.

They all walked in, Kitsu still sticking to Athrun, (Why? We will never know.) and Mizu walking in-between Cagalli and Stellar. They walked in through the back and Stellar quickly tied a light pink apron around her waist before heading into the room where all the guests were. Shinn followed, with a red apron round his waist. Lacus helped Murrue take most of the food and place it on trays, while Athrun, Cagalli, and Kira just sat at the counter while eating something Murrue had made them. Kitsu and Mizu were also eating.

Then, they heard it. The loud shout of, "HENTAI!" and a, "How DARE _YOU_?" from Shinn and Stellar. They all poked their heads around the corner of the kitchen doorway, with their heads on top of each other. Then Murrue walked over to her two hired help, to see a flustered Stellar, an angry Shinn, and a semi-dazed Mwu La Flaga. "How dare you, you sick Hentai?" Shinn shouted loudly. Mwu perked up when he noticed Murrue. "Ahh, Murrue Ramius, what a pleasure it is to see you tonight." he said, his boyish blue eyes sparkling. Everyone in the room chuckled, the man from Europe was at it again; trying to sweet talk Murrue Ramius. "Mr. La Flaga-" He smiled. "Please, call me Mwu or honey." he added. Murrue turned red in anger. "Mr. La Flaga, please do not harass my staff," but she was cut off yet again by the arrogant blonde. "You know Murrue, out of all of the women I've seen, you are the most beautiful of them all in Europe, and of Japan, you are the most fair." Murrue's honey colored eyes showed embarrassment, but then turned to anger when she felt something touching her backside, and rubbing lightly. Her eyes flashed angrily, and she grabbed a drink from Stellar's tray and poured it over the man's head. "You will not show me that disrespect, you will address me as Ms. Ramius, and you will leave my staff alone." she said darkly. Mwu smiled boyishly and flashed a toothy grin. The brown haired woman turned around curtly, muttering a few words underneath her breath, with Shinn and Stellar following.

Mwu watched as the woman walked away, enjoying how her hips swayed as she walked. _How I want to feel those… _he thought to himself. His companion reached over and smacked him on the head. "He Flaga, you keep this up, we'll get kicked out of this hotel too." said a man with tan skin and blue hair. "Whatever Murdoch, (Sorry, don't know the full name.) he said, taking a swig from his glass mug.

* * *

When the three reached the kitchen, the others laughed; Mizu rolling around on the floor. "Yeah, that was very funny, thank you for finding it hilarious." Murrue said flatly. "Oh, you guys should get up to your rooms, Kira and Lacus can have room seventeen, Athrun and Cagalli have room eighteen, Shinn, you and Stellar can share the room like you always have, And Mizu and Kitsu can have the room next to the kitchen with me. Here are your keys." the woman handed each of them small bronze keys.

They divided in the hallway, and went into their rooms. Kitsu and Mizu had gone into the room they would share with Murrue already. As Cagalli closed the door after saying goodnight to the others, she turned and saw that there was only one bed in the room. She took a quick glance over at Athrun. "If you do anything, even by just saying it, I will hurt you so bad, your sword will be too scared to let you carry it." she said darkly.

* * *

Downstairs, in the kitchen beneath the lily samurai's room, Murrue was chuckling softly to herself. She had given her foster children the rooms with only one bed, except for her room and Shinn and Stellar's room. Sure, Cagalli would be angry, but Murrue could handle it.

* * *

Kira and Lacus had no problem, if you know what I mean, and Lacus quickly slid under the covers on the side facing the wall. Kira placed the Strike down against the wall next to the bed so he could grab it quickly if he needed to.

* * *

Shinn pulled off his red shirt and black pants to put on a gray shirt and short gray pants. Stellar put on a light blue kimono and crawled into her bed. Shinn got into his and blew out the candle.

* * *

Mizu tucked his little sister into one of the two beds in the room. He then got in next to her and fell asleep, smelling the sweet scent of her hair. It was just like their mother's. He closed his brown eyes and fell into a deep sleep, much better to be in a nice comfortable bed with his friends just above him in a safe hotel, then in an abandoned village where anyone and anything could jump out at him.

* * *

The moon was high above the village, displaying many stars in its wake. The silver disc in the sky was full, bathing the streets of Junius City in moonlight. A lone figure stood in the light, a silhouette of shadow. A blade at their side. Red eyes shining maliciously. Brown hair in a mess. Dark red robe torn and blood stained. He smiled, and slightly opened his blade from its sheath.

* * *

The two lay in the bed, Cagalli nearly falling over from the side near the window. "Cag, what is it with you and Lacus?" asked Athrun, his back to her, staring at the wall while the woman's gold eyes were fixed to the ceiling. "Hum? Oh, well, I don't know." she stated bluntly. She could hear Athrun grunt as he rolled over and looked over to her. "I know it's more than that." Cagalli's eyes flickered with some emotion, and then she turned to Athrun. "Well, Kira is my little brother, and now, I feel it's a competition to stay close to him." Athrun sighed. "Cagalli, you're _his sister_, _older_ _sister_. He would never put a girl ahead of you. You're his family, he always loves you." the Justice Samurai said, running a hand through his blue locks. Cagalli sighed, "Yeah, I know. But what if she hurts him? Or breaks his heart, or does something to him? I would never live with myself if she hurt him right under my nose." Athrun, starting to get annoyed, replied back, "But Lacus isn't like that. You should see how she clings to Kira. If she lost him, she probably couldn't survive. I think she needs him more than he needs her. But they seem to love each other, don't they?" he asked smiling. Cagalli looked over at the window. "Yeah, I guess…_Athrun_." she said, getting out from under the covers and going over to her sword. "Cagalli?" he asked concerned. "There's a force out there, I don't like it. C'mon." With that said, the blonde woman walked out of the room with Athrun following.

* * *

(A few minutes before)

Kira was about to drift off to sleep with the scent of lavender from Lacus's hair, when he felt a pain in his chest. He sat up, and cringed as his seed bloomed without him controlling it. "What?" he asked himself in a troubled voice, just as Lacus started whimpering in her sleep. "It's him," he concluded under his breath. He grabbed the Strike, and pushed it through the belt at his waist. Before walking out, he glanced behind him at the woman trembling on the bed. "Don't worry, it'll be over soon." he said, closing the door.

* * *

(A little after that,-_7 seconds_)

Shinn and Stellar rose simultaneously. Stellar glanced at Shinn, who had a serious look on his face. They got out of their beds, slipped into normal clothes quickly, grabbed their quivers and bows, and walked out of the room quietly.

* * *

(Before all that-_man I'm skipping around a lot, hehe_)

The noble knight from Europe arose from his dream of him and Murrue Ramius kissing passionately, and the woman asking to be his. He furrowed his brow, there had to be a strong force around to wake him up from a wonderful dream. He grabbed his two swords and strapped them to his side, and left the room he shared with Kasey Murdoch. (Shun me if you can't tell me what the dude's full name is.)

As he exited the hotel, he ducked quickly to avoid a blow from a sword meant to cut off his head. "So, Kira we meet again, hey, you're not the Strike Samurai!" an angry voice said that nearly chilled Mwu to his bones. "No, I'm someone much better." he said, drawing his two swords, and running at his assailant. He succeeded in cutting an 'X' through the man's chest, which knocked the man down to the ground. But he rose again slowly, laughing hard. Mwu stepped back. "What's wrong? Scared? Cause you should be…" the brunette said seductively, going after the blonde knight, and attacking him. Mwu could only knock him down a few more times, the stranger getting up each time laughing and giving the blonde another slash on his body; knocking the two swords away from him.

When he received a twentieth blow, the blue eyed man fell to the ground. The strange samurai chuckled. "And now, you DIE!" he raised his sword, but two arrows pierced his chest. He looked up angrily and saw two teenagers standing one hundred feet away, both holding their bows with more arrows pulled on the strings. The man frowned. "Bad idea kiddies." he said, before running at them with his blade spread out in front of him, aiming for the girl's stomach.

**YES! Chapter TEN, OH YEAH! Okay, now the rest of your gift is either, 1) ShinnxStellar 2) Mwu and Murrue 3) Or the scary man fighting Mwu. Who is he? Wanna guess? Okay, I'll update sometime tomorrow, hope you people like the long chapter, took forever to type! **

**POMH! Sam(Girl Power!)**


	11. He's Back

**Strike Samurai**

_**Summary:** When a group of Samurai attempt to burn a village to the ground, Kira Yamato, know as the Strike Samurai, saves one girl from the flames. Now, they both set out to get revenge after joining up with the Rouge and Justice Samurai. KxL AxC SxS_

_**Disclaimer:**_

**Me**: God I hate math. I got a 76 on the test; luckily my mom won't take my computer away. Yeah!

**Alex**: Yeah, well the story is really spicing up now!

**Olivia**: (Reading Chapter 11) Yeah Sam, like your action scene. Usually girls like you can't write a good action scene for beans…

**Me**: Shut up. And enjoy the chapter my wonderful reviewers!

**Chelsea**: You forgot me!

**Chapter 11 He's Back**

Before the man could sink his blade into Stellar's flesh, Shinn jumped in front of her, and tried to block with his arms. There was a loud clang, but the pain never came. Shinn opened his red eyes and saw Kira standing in front of him, holding the Strike blade against the brown haired man. "Your fight is with me Darien!" he shouted, pushing him back. Darien's red eyes widened, in joy. "Kira! So glad you could make it. This means my woman is no doubt in that fine hotel behind you. It'll be a shame that I'll have to destroy it after I kill you." he said, a smug look on his face. Kira growled angrily, and prepared his stance for a tough battle. Mwu cringed as he tried to sit up, and he turned to see the man facing the boy he had seen Ms. Murrue with earlier. _Kira, wait! Is that the Strike Samurai?_ He asked himself.

Darien prepared to run at the Lotus Hukari, when two more Samurai appeared behind him, both in seed mode. "Oh, friends? This'll be one heck of a battle." he said happily, and winked at Cagalli. "It'll be nice hearing your scream of agony when I kill the guys first." The Tiger Lily frowned angrily, and pulled her blade out, and took the stance of the tiger, as Athrun took the stance of the eagle while half drawing the Justice. Stellar and Shinn were both behind him, getting three arrows between their fingers to fire at Darien at once. Two arrows may not hurt him much, but six can kill.

Cagalli and Athrun ran forward as Darien did, but he passed right by them and pointed his blade at Kira. It struck home, but Kira could barely feel the steel slide through his gut and stay there. Instead, he smirked at Darien, grabbed his shoulders, and brought his knee up to where the sun-don't-shine-much on the freak of a samurai.

The Strike got his wanted expression of pain, and jumped away from him, the steel coming out of his stomach. He slightly winced, but he didn't really feel any pain. He raised his sword and feinted striking at Darien to give Cagalli an open shot at the samurai's back. It worked. She got a running start, and kicked off the ground, doing a Pegasus stance in the air, she cut a long line down the back of Darien. He howled in pain. Athrun then suddenly used his new knowledge of Darien's strategy and appeared at his right side quickly, and brought his sword down onto Darien's right shoulder, getting another cry of pain.

As he stood, Stellar and Shinn let their arrows fly, piercing him in six different places on his chest. "Ah," he said as he clutched his stomach. He looked up at the five figures in front of him. Then something inside of him snapped. His eye's irises narrowed and he let out a howl of anger as he threw his head back. Somewhere in the hotel someone screamed. Darien looked over his opponents and barred his teeth. He rushed forward towards Athrun, then switched his course over to Cagalli. But as she raised her blade, he did a back flip to appear behind Stellar, who dropped her bow in surprise. He raised his blade to her neck, and smiled a toothy smirk. Shinn was fuming. "You get away from her!" Darien narrowed his eyes and pulled the blade closer to his captive's throat. "So, she is important. Well, she'll be a pretty mess when I'm done with her." he said darkly, his sword glinting in the moonlight. He didn't notice the figure approaching from behind, neither did the other samurai. Just as Darien flicked his blade at Stellar's throat, a blade came crashing onto his vertebrae. He let go of Stellar, and she bent down quickly and grabbed her bow, stepping close to Shinn. As Darien turned, the blade came down again across his face. Leaving a scar from his fore head to the left corner of his mouth. Murrue stepped forward holding the blood soaked blade. "Don't you dare threaten my children." she said, referring to the samurai and archers. The swordsmen and archers were like children to her since she had looked after them for a very long time.

Darien turned around to face her, but Murrue did the Crane strategy, and sliced through the man's chest at least three inches deep. Mwu widened his eyes. The _Crane strategy, only those from the mountain top village of Snowdrop can perform that move. _The knight got up to his feet and stood shakily and watched as Murrue made short work of Darien, a white aura surrounding her. Darien fell to the ground in a pool of his own blood. Murrue, panting heavily with only a few minor cuts sheathed the sword, Guardian, and turned to the others; her back to the dead body. "Are you alright?" she asked, walking towards Mwu. "That was, amazing." he whispered, and winced, placing a hand on his chest in the center of the slash.

* * *

Kira and the others left seed mode, and walked over to Murrue in shock. She had easily defeated Darien, when it took Kira five minutes to get him panting, and he had nearly taken the life of the Strike Samurai. A figure appeared at the entry way of the Archangel Inn, she had watched the entire battle from when Darien took Stellar captive. He walked by the unmoving mass, and stopped a little ways away from the group. _Is she the Snowdrop Hukari?_ she asked herself. The body behind her started to move, and got up slowly without making a sound. Darien approached Lacus and before she could cry out, had clamped a hand over her mouth, and an arm around her waist. He silently pulled her away from the others, and got her into the forest. "You say a word, and you die." he whispered fiercely into her ear. 

The woman stopped struggling long enough for the man to remove his hand, and as soon as he did, she shouted out, "KIRA!" before Darien hit her on the back of the head, knocking her out.

* * *

The man, hearing his name called out, turned around, and saw that the body of Darien was missing, and a trail of blood was clearly showing a path into the forest. "LACUS!" he shouted, running in the direction, but when he got to the clearing, there was no sign of any human life. "Lacus," he whispered, angry with himself for leaving her unprotected. Cagalli appeared behind him. "Kira, I found something, is this your?" she asked uncertainly, holding out her palm where a small necklace was, but it was only the neck strap. Kira recognized Lacus's necklace piece immediately. "Where did you find this?" he asked, grabbing and holding it tightly. "By the pool." she said, referring to the blood. Kira felt something inside of him spur. How dare Darien kidnap _his_ Lacus Clyne? "Thanks Cagalli," he started, but was interrupted when she wrapped her arms around him. 

**I know, I know, it's real short. But I've got homework to do! Oh, and you're probably angry about the whole Darien kidnapping Lacus and everything, but it's all planned out…Sort of. Well, I want your reviews cause if I don't get them, Kira will never see Lacus again! HAHA! Sorry, RRREEEVVVVIIIEEEWWWWW!**

**Peace Out My Coolio Homies! Sam**


	12. A Cold Truth

**Strike Samurai**

_**Summary:** When a group of Samurai attempt to burn a village to the ground, Kira Yamato, know as the Strike Samurai, saves one girl from the flames. Now, they both set out to get revenge after joining up with the Rouge and Justice Samurai. KxL AxC SxS_

_**Disclaimer:**_

**Me**: I got my reviews, so I guess you can have, THIS CHAPTER! HAHAHAHAHA!

**Chelsea**: She lose it?

**Alex**: She lost it…Olivia! Get the Gamecube! We need to hit Sam with it on her head! (Impatiently waits for Olivia)

**Olivia**: She lose it again? Man I don't think the Gamecube can take much more of this, and I still want to play Super Smash Bros. Melee,

**Alex**: So do I! But what's more important? Your friendship or your game?

**Olivia**: (Taking a while to think)

**Me**: … (Pours ladle of gravy on head)

**Chelsea**: Is she supposed to do that? Sam! Put the chainsaw DOWN NOW!

**Me**: Mwuhahahahahahahaha! I will cut a line on the air! Hahaha!

**Alex**: Olivia!

**Olivia**: What! It's a hard decision!

**Me**: Okay, Chelsea hit my on the head with a paper clip, and I feel better, enjoy the chapter!

**Alex** **&** **Olivia**: … (Crickets chirp)

**Chapter 12 A Cold Truth**

Murrue looked into the faces in the kitchen. Mwu was confused, Athrun was baffled as to how Darien was still alive, Kira's face was a stone mask, only anger and hate could be seen through his eyes. When they returned to normal, you could barely tell. "I suppose, you want an explanation," she said holding her hands together in her lap; referring to the battle. Athrun and Mwu were the only ones who nodded. Cagalli's eyes drifted over to her foster mother. Stellar and Shinn were concerned.

"I am not the seventh Hukari, but I know who is," she sighed heavily, about to give them information only the villagers of Snowdrop Town in the high mountains of Futari which stood for ice. "My older brother is the Hukari of Snowdrop Town. And, I am not Murrue Ramius; my true name is Islayisis (Is-lay-eye-sis) Futari Crane." Athrun's eyes widened; Mwu's blue orbs were nearly the size of dinner plates. Kira was still as a tree, and Cagalli seemed confused. "_The_ Crane family, with the royal blood of the Goddess Islaya, I knew I recognized that fighting strategy!" the knight shouted, "Only Snowdrop civilians can learn it and the Crane family descendents can perfect it and easily kill an enemy with just barely a touch. There were a few knights that fought along side the King in my band that came from your village." he said in awe. Murrue looked at her hands still. "Yes, many soldiers would journey away from the Futari Mountains to distant lands to fight in other armies, and bring back new techniques. But many years ago, when I was a young girl, our father had taught my brother and I the many royal family swordsmen techniques. But not just because we were the royal family, but for we both shared the Hukari symbol. My brother showed it more than I did, and for good reason. As you all know of the Dark Era," she said, her honey eyes scanning her audience.

"The seventh Hukari betrayed the loyal band, and because we bore his symbol, many of the villagers wouldn't waste a moment if they had a chance to get rid of us. My brother would boast of his heritage, but I had enough decency to hide it away. One night, the night of the birth of my brother, the town revolted. Many of the royal soldiers in charge of protecting us from that happening let them come. There was fire everywhere, and my father and brother were fighting against them while I cowered outside, hidden in a stone garden. One of the soldiers found me, and instead of killing me, he gave me the bloody blade of my mother's. It was supposed to go to my brother if he would repent for the Hukari's sin. He then bowed to me, and led me out of the mountains in three days. From the lake that separates the mountains from the main land he sent me by boat to the main land. And there a woman took care of me under the name Murrue Ramius."

Stellar and Shinn looked down sadly as they knew what was coming up.

"My father died in that battle and brother escaped. But he too came to the main land. Only he had changed his name also. From Junalius (June-al-e-us) Futari Crane, to…"

Blue eyes opened slowly, and widened as they took in their surroundings. It was dark and the air smelled of earth, and water. The tree's trunks were so large; it would take at least five people to wrap their arms around one. She noticed she was moving, and Lacus looked up and saw Darien's face, stone blank. She frowned angrily, and tried to move her hands, but realized they were tied together tightly and roughly. Darien was carrying her in his arms tightly to prevent her from falling, or escaping. "So, you're finally awake." he said bluntly. Lacus looked away from him. "Why did you take me from Kira and the others?" she asked softly, hoping they were all okay. "Hmm, orders? I don't know, and I don't care." Lacus narrowed her eyes, and wished she hadn't taken her knife out of her belt when she put her kimono back on.

She felt a wet spot on her shoulder and her eyes glanced over to it. It was soaked red from being carried against Darien's bloody chest. But she slowly brightened. If he was hurt so severely, he would have to stop soon, and take a rest. Then she could try and escape.

The man carried her for another two and a half hours before he stopped. He set Lacus down against a tree and stretched his arms. "Good thing you're not heavy, or you'd be walkin'." he said mockingly. Lacus continued to frown at him. She had her hands behind her back and was fumbling with the ropes. But they were too tight, and it hurt her hands to move them much. "Don't bother. You can't get those untied by yourself." the brunette said smirking.

He walked over to the angry girl and sat down across from her. "What's wrong Lacus? Why so hostile?" he asked, touching her hair softly like he used to. Lacus could see a hint of the old Darien, before the immortal crack head, before the self absorbed headman of Orchid Village, the old Darien she knew as a small child. But then she remembered how he had nearly killed her Kira, _Kira_. She reminded herself. She remembered how he had tried to hurt Jean once and said it was her brother's fault. She remembered how he hadn't done anything for anybody else when the samurai attacked the village.

"You should be dead!" she shouted in his face. His expression returned to the blood thirsty Darien. "Well, wouldn't you like to know why I'm not?" he asked, smirking as his red eyes locked onto hers. She couldn't pull herself away from his gaze; he had taken her chin into his hand and turned it up towards him. Lacus's heart beat quickly, unsure of what he was going to do. His face came close to hers and their lips meet. Darien pushed her against the tree to keep her still. After a few seconds, she was able to rip herself away from him. She starred at him fuming, her face red with anger. She was glad he hadn't stolen her first kiss, and certain samurai who was worrying to glass pieces was the thief. Kira _is worrying about me, isn't he?_ The girl asked herself as Darien left and walked around to the other side of the tree after licking his lips.

The others in the room were silent. Was it true, what Murrue had told them? Was it really,

Kira stood up quickly and drew his blade. Aiming it at Murrue's throat, the man breathed heavily. "Kira?" shouted five alarmed voices. Murrue remained calm, but she couldn't look into the boy's eyes. "_Is. What. You. Say. True_?" he asked slowly, sweat appearing above his brow. "I'm sorry Kira, but I do not lie. My brother is the one and only,"

**Bang! Hahahahaha! And you were expecting the whole truth? You guys are such losers…Kidding! Really! **Olivia**: Sam you idiot! (Hits me on head with rollerblade) **Alex**: Sam you stupid, arg! (Hits on head with a two ton anvil) **Chelsea**: Sam that wasn't nice! (Hits on head with a paper clip) I'm better! Oh and the chapter doesn't end here!**

doushite kimi wa chiisa na te de

kizu wo seoou to suru no darou?

dareka no tame dake janai miushinawanaide

doushite boku wa mayoinagara

nigedasu koto dekinai no darou?

nozomu no wa hikari sasu hi wo hi wo...

Murrue's face was full of sorrow, and hidden anger. "Rau Le Creuset." Kira was trembling, his sword arm was shaking. His fingers lost control of his sword, and he dropped it with a clatter onto the stone tiles of the kitchen. He backed up holding his head, still shaking. "Kira," Cagalli said loudly as she tried to calm down her brother. But he didn't need to be calmed down, but was in terrible pain. His seed lets just say it wasn't prancing through daisies. He yelled out and dropped to his knees, his fingers clutching his hair. Cagalli and the others couldn't figure out why he was yelling. The seed bloomed, and the flower burst, disintegrating into small pieces.

find the way

kagayaku sora ni te wa todokanakutemo

hibiku ai dake tayori ni

susunda michi no saki hikari ga mitsukaru kara

you'll find the way

He quieted immediately. The others watched him as though scientists observing a new species of animal. A new flower bloomed in his mind, larger, with more twisting and turning vines. He stood up after retrieving his sword and putting it into its sheath. He then left the room quietly. Everyone watched him go, Athrun following. Cagalli watched her brother leave, before she went back up the steps to the room she shared with Athrun, with Stellar and Shinn following behind. Murrue turned to Mwu before sighing and saying, "I'll need to dress your wounds." and walked over to a cupboard and took out bandages and a few jars of healing fluids. "This may hurt a bit," she said awkwardly. Mwu laughed reluctantly. "That's fine, I'm sure it can't hurt that bad,"

kimi wa itta nagai yume wo mita

totemo kanashii yume datta to

soredemo sono sugata wa sukoshi mo kumoranai

boku wa itta naite iinda to

zutto soba ni ite ageru yo

hoshii no wa dakiageru te wo te wo...

Kira was cutting away at the trees surrounding him. How? HOW? How could he let this happen? How could he let this happen to her? Lacus! He shouted in his mind, tears swaying his vision. The Strike cut a large splinter of wood off of a tree, cutting into its ringed center. He collapsed onto his knees after ten minutes of taking out his anger that still boiled within him. He heard someone approach from behind. "Kira, don't get too angry, your emotions can block out common sense." Athrun said quietly, standing by his friend. Kira just closed his eyes tight and grabbed at the ground to squeeze out his anger.

find the way

kotoba nakute mo tobu hane wa nakute mo

midasu kaze ni makenu you ni

ima dare yori hayaku itami ni kizuketa nara...

"You have to trust us to help you find her, she won't die." the blue haired man said softly. Kira stood with his back to Athrun. "I know, because I'll kill Creuset before he can get his hands on her." he said in a chilling voice the Justice Samurai had never heard before, but it felt so familiar. Kira turned to face his friend. "We have to leave tomorrow, there's a chance we could catch Darien before he gets off with Lacus," Athrun nodded. "I'll go tell Murrue to prepare enough food for all of us," but he was interrupted.

kotae wo dasu koto kitto subete janai

aseranakute iinda yo anata mo...

"No."

Athrun blinked. "What?"

"No, we can't bring them. They'll just be in danger the whole time. They can't even create Spirit Barriers, we'll leave them here."

Athrun nodded. "Yeah, I guess you're right." Before the wielder of the Justice blade could leave, the Lotus Hukari turned to him. "Athrun, thank you."

find the way

kagayaku sora ni te wa todokanakutemo

hibiku ai dake tayori ni

susunda michi no saki hikari ga mitsukaru kara

The green eyed boy smiled. "Well, you better head back too; you shouldn't waste your strength." Kira's eyes seemed to soften, and Athrun gave a silent sigh of relief. The Lily Hukari was inside of him, giving him knowledge on what was going on. The Lotus Samurai was starting to awaken inside of Kira, and soon, Kira would be as powerful as the Hukari and himself combined. But it would be his destruction, if the two Hukari couldn't finish what one had started. He needed to get sanctum from both of the Hukari.

find the way

kotoba nakutemo tobu hane wa nakutemo

midasu kaze ni makenu you ni

Lacus looked up into the dense trees, barely able to make out the crescent moon. She could have escaped, had she been able to cut the ropes around her wrists and ankles. She could hear the man on the other side of the tree sleeping. _Kira, please be all right,_ she thought quietly to herself.

susunda michi no saki tashika na hikari wo mita...

you'll find the way

She closed her blue eyes slowly and two tears slipped down her cheeks.

**Oh, what sweet misery? I know you people are boiling at Darien, but hey! Kira is gonna go berserk, Hahaha! I just thought of that! I think I'm high, I shouldn't be high, I gotta take a shower, and I took one last night. I think I'm on crack, but I've never had crack? I've cracked a nut, and I've cracked my knuckles, but I'm not on crack. Is that a good thing? I've got a CD with a picture of Lacus on it that I drew in Sharpie! EWWWWW! I think I just ate permanent marker! NO, that was just Chelsea's cooking…If you're still reading this AN, you've got problems. HAHA! Like ME! Hehehehehohohohohohahahahahahaha…………yyyeeeaaahhh…The song is _Mika Nakashima's_ **Find The Way**, whoa, try saying her name five times fast…**

**POMH! Sam**


	13. Good Bye Mizu, Good Bye Kitsu

**Strike Samurai**

_**Summary:** When a group of Samurai attempt to burn a village to the ground, Kira Yamato, know as the Strike Samurai, saves one girl from the flames. Now, they both set out to get revenge after joining up with the Rouge and Justice Samurai. KxL AxC SxS_

_**Disclaimer:**_

**Me**: C-c-c-candy?...Candy?...CANDY!(Grabs candy from IYGU) CANDY! CANDY! CANDY!

**Chelsea**: Sam! Do not jump off of that, no! (Crash!)

**Me**: CANDY! Mwehuhuhahahahaho! Candy! I like you a lot IYGU, even though your name is funny! Ha! But I like you cause you give me candy, and I like candy, and you gave me candy, and I like candy and you gave me candy and I like you cause you gave me candy and I really like candy…(Keeps going on about candy)

**Olivia**: What the-? Who gave the crack head candy?

**Me**: IYGU! IYGU! IYGU! IYGU! IYGU! IYGU! IYGU! IYGU! IYGU! IYGU! IYGU! IYGU! IYGU! IYGU! Gave me candy because I like candy…

**Alex**: Now she's gonna be hyper for another three days! Great, that's all we need…

**Chelsea**: She goes this crazy with one piece of candy?

**Alex**: Yeah,

**Olivia**: You should have seen her on Halloween two years ago! She had two hefty garbage bags full! She had three different costumes though too, first me and her were the two headed three legged monster, then she was a zombie, the a pirate zombie, cashed in quite well, though she got real sick,

**Me**: On with the chapter! And CANDY! (Takes first lick) YA, HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! (Flies off to the moon)

**Olivia**: (Playing the Gamecube) You know, I just realized something. Darien looks a lot like Mugen from Samurai Champloo, _that_ is eerie!

**Chapter 13 Good Bye Mizu, Good Bye Kitsu**

The samurai and archers stood outside of the hotel, waiting for Murrue and the children to wake up.

Stellar sighed as she sat in Shinn's lap. "I'm gonna miss it here, I hope we're not gone too long," her magenta eyes were downcast, but anywhere Shinn went, she would follow him, even in death. Cagalli was still worried about her brother, he hadn't returned from seed mode yet. And Athrun was perfectly well behaved last night; she actually wanted his horny behavior to amuse her.

Athrun was deep in thought. If the Hukari were awakening in them, did that mean the end was drawing near? _No, it can't, _Athrun had a confused expression on his face, when he heard a door bang open. Something attached itself to his baggy pant leg. "Athrun-kun! Don't leave without us! We're the Hukari too, remember?" asked a little girl's voice. The man looked down to see Kitsu looking up at him with sad eyes. Mizu, Murrue and Mwu were a little ways behind. Kitsu looked like she was ready to make a waterfall. Mizu appeared behind her, and looked over to Kira. "Kira, you better come back, because I want to be a samurai and go on adventures with you! Not work for this old hag here," but he was silenced as Murrue hit the boy in upside the head. "Hehe, well Kira, Murrue said as she looked at him through her honey colored eyes. "I hope you come back soon, please." The older woman pulled the boy into an embrace. "Come back, my little Kira-kun." she whispered into his ear.

The samurai's eyes softened. Murrue pulled away and gave Athrun and Cagalli into separate hugs as well, and was crying by the time she came to Stellar and Shinn. "Uh, Miss Murrue, you're crushing my ribs, and I kinda need those," Shinn wheezed out. The half Hukari let go of the boy and smiled at them all as they headed off back into the forest. _Come back safe and soon,_ she whispered in her mind as she stared after their fleeting forms lovingly.

* * *

The girl woke slowly much like she had yesterday, except she was on the ground facing away from the large tree. It was quite early in the morning, but under the cover of the trees, the forest floor was dark and cool. She shivered a bit from the cold moisture in the air and sighed. Her wrists were sore and raw a bit, she must have been moving them in her sleep. Her ankles were also raw and hurt at the slightest movement of her feet. She just frowned and closed her eyes sadly, before opening them again and attempting to sit up against the tree. After three painful attempts, she made it. She hunched her shoulders and brought her knees up close to her face, placing her chin on them. How she wished for Kira's comforting warm arms around her. Her blue eyes threatened to leak tears, but Lacus held them in. _I won't cry, I won't cry! Not here, not now!_ she urged herself. She then rested her forehead on her knees and became a bit uncomfortable, like someone was watching her. She didn't move her head, but she let her eyes do the wandering.

She didn't see anything, but felt a leaf fall onto her shoulder. Who ever it was, they were above her in the branches of the grand Oak. "So, I see you're awake." a voice said from the branches, Lacus immediately angered, it was _Him_. "How long have you been up there?" she asked coldly, not a very good feature of Lacus's. "Lacus, you shouldn't be so cold to me, your life is in my hands." chuckled the disturbed samurai as he jumped from at least thirty feet in the air to the ground in front of her. Lacus didn't even flinch. "C'mon, we have to get going," the brunette then remembered something. "After, I go get something real quick." he climbed the tree and started fumbling around in the upper branches, cursing under his breath about not finding his sword.

While he was gone, Lacus maneuvered her hands under her bum and around her legs to get them in front of her, and reached into her belt for the other piece of her necklace. Her fingers grabbed it and dropped it near the ground and the girl hastened to get her hands behind her once again. When Darien came back, he walked towards her with his sword fastened to his side in its sheath. The disgruntled man grabbed Lacus and pulling her to her feet, picked her up into his arms once again, and started walking. Little did he know that the girl had laid a symbol of her existence by the tree by leaving the small rose with the two black beaded strings attached to it right were she had slept.

* * *

Everyone's favorite samurai were walking through the forest quickly, Kira, of course, in the lead. Cagalli was close behind and Athrun and the other two were following them. Kira's eyes were dead set on the path ahead of him, searching for any signs of Lacus or that beast Darien. When the trees became wider, Stellar started to get creeped out by any little noise, may it be bird or scurrying forest creature, so she kept inching closer to Shinn. Athrun, noticing the girl's plight, decided to have some fun, and when she heard the flight of a bird overhead and some leaves rustled above, the Justice Samurai darted his hand forward and grabbed at the poor girl's shoulder. Stellar jumped out of her skin and pulled Shinn so close to her that he became temporarily deaf in his right ear from her scream.

Athrun was holding his sides laughing as Stellar blushed in embarrassment and Shinn turned red in anger. "That's it Zala! You do anything else on this trip and I'll kill you with my bare hands!" shouted the black haired teen. Cagalli turned around and saw the scene, and frowned, her eyes flat. She trudged back there and grabbed Athrun by the ear and pulled him up to the front away from the teens. Kira was at least twenty paces ahead of them, and was still walking as if nothing mattered. Cagalli recalled Athrun's words when he finally came back to the room.

_**Flashback**_

_Athrun opened the door quietly and shut it quickly. Walking over to the bed he sighed and dropped the Justice on the floor before plopping down on the bed. "Athrun? What do you think Kira's going through?" asked the Rouge Samurai quietly, her eyes downcast. She heard a sigh from next to her and he responded, "I don't know entirely the relationship between him and Lacus, but they must be close. He may need her as much as we need oxygen, and vise versa for Lacus. I hope he doesn't do anything rash while we look for her and Darien."_

_**End Flashback**_

"Athrun, I think you're right, about Kira and Lacus, but how could Darien have gotten her so easily? I couldn't sense his living presence, it seemed to disappear when Murrue came out, it was like he became masked, THAT'S IT!" shouted the blonde girl as her eyes widened. "Kira!" she shouted as she ran to her brother who had stopped in front of a large tree. "Kira, I just figured out something about-" but she stopped talking when her brother turned around, holding what looked like a jewelry piece of a rose at the vertex of two lines of black beads in his hand. He clenched his fist tightly around the piece. "Kira is that?" asked the golden eyes girl and Kira, still looking at his closed fist, nodded. Darien, _and Lacus_, were close by, very close by.

**There, how do ya like that cliffy? Hahaha! I laugh at your agony! Now what is so important that Cagalli just found out? Where is Darien going? Why am I asking stupid questions? Why am I babbling like an idiot? Why do I feel high? BECAUSE IYGU GAVE ME CANDY! HA! I'LLUPDATETOMORROWSOMETIMEINTHEAFTERNOON,SOJUSTWAITTILLTHEN! (**I'LL UPDATE TOMORROW SOMETIME IN THE AFTERNOON, SO JUST WAIT TILL THEN!

**POMH! **Sam


	14. Rescue!

**Strike Samurai**

_When a group of samurai attempt to burn a village to the ground, Kira Yamato, known as the Strike Samurai, saves one girl from the flames. Now, they both set out to get revenge after joining up with the Rouge and Justice Samurai. KxL AxC SxS_

**_Disclaimer:_**

**Me: **OMFG! (Oh my freakin' God) I am super sorry for the late update! But the painters came and my computer was disconnected, and my dad had to leave for work for the week, so my mom couldn't get the desk back against my wall and she wouldn't connect it up so I could update. I had chapter 14 all written up, but I can't use my computer so I have to use my mom's.

**Alex**: Stop it! As if they really care?

**Olivia**: Yeah Sam, who cares about you?

**Chelsea**: Her boyfriend does! Hahaha!

**Me**: Shut. Up. Now. Before you're fired.

**All** **Co**-**Hosts**: **_Silence_**

**Me**: Good, good, but I am very pleased to say that Strike Samurai is only a few chapters away from being completed! Yahoo!

**Me**: Oh, and yes...I am very cruel...oh so cruel...hahahahaha!

**Olivia**: Bacon? BACON! BACON! BACON! BACON!

**Me**: Crap, she loves bacon, CURSE YOU **IYGU**! (Not really)

**Chelsea**: Sam, you better update Easy Days after this!

**Me**: Chelsea, I will, I will, in good time, it's 10:18 at night! Enjoy the chapter; I have to give my hermit crab CPR!

**Chelsea**: And she doesn't own Gundam Seed! Or Vivian and Kazuma's Moment!

**Me**: You know, some carrots I eat taste like soap, so I use them to wash my hands...What?

**Chapter 14 Rescue!**

Kira ran in the direction he thought the two must have taken, his eyes narrowed, and in Lotus mode. (Beyond regular seed mode, but not berserk, yet) His sandaled feet made no noise as he ran quickly, with the others close behind. He ran past a tree, and felt a pain, or a feeling pass over him; he could sense the vile beast's presence.

Cagalli watched her brother through tiger lily eyes as he ran ahead of her, stooped low to get more speed. (Note, they are running like Inuyasha, not track team running) She needed to tell him about Darien's way of cloaking himself, masking himself away, but not now, it wouldn't matter in the upcoming battle.

Athrun was running barely ahead of Shinn and Stellar who could feel Kira's dark aura of the Lotus Hukari swell about him, Cagalli, and Athrun. Stellar narrowed her eyes, she felt the presence of a great and terrible being resonating from somewhere nearby, but what? Shinn could feel it too, and thought about how much he would hurt inside if he lost Stellar. He then hardened his ruby gaze; he made a promise to someone to protect her, and he would, even if it cost him his life. His promise to protect _Gem_.

* * *

Darien was still walking at his normal pace, but Lacus was frustrated. He kept talking about how much fun he would have destroying Kira and the other Hukari with his new power. The orchid Hukari wasn't sure what power it was, but she felt it just _coating_ him, or _pouring_ _out_ from being so full, like some foul aura. Her blue eyes showed anger and resentment to the man that held her, and she just wanted to be back with Kira, and Cagalli, and Athrun and Mizu and Kitsu. _I miss them, I wonder if they're worried about me, Kira,_ her thoughts troubled her, and the constant movement didn't exactly soothe the rawness on her wrists and ankles. The pink haired girl sighed, she could take the pain, it was the guilt that haunted her. 

_dare mo mina samayoi nagara kotae wo sagashite _

What if the others got hurt while trying to find her? What if Cagalli thought she was just doing this to get away? She knew Kira's older sister didn't exactly love her to bits, and would do anything for her brother. And what about Kira? What if he thought she went willingly? His heart would be shattered. "Kira," the girl whispered as she felt Darien's grip around her tighten. "Why are you saying his name? He can't hear you, and he definitely won't save you. So just stop thinking about him." he said cruelly, his face contorted in resent and anger towards the Hukari. "He's just a messed up kid that can barely wield a sword! He doesn't deserve it! He puts his emotions first, that's his problem. Maybe if he just thought about the kill, he could actually be an opponent to me." at his remark, the brunette laughed merrily. _He is demented_, Lacus thought with a dagger stare.

_futari naraba jikan sae mo shihai dekiru to omotteta ano koro _

They resumed walking, and Lacus stared at nothing to pass the time. _If_ _I could only get these bonds off of me, I might be able to run_. she thought while she gingerly moved her wrist for it itched, and winced in pain. The rope, being thick and hard and tied tightly around her wrists making them raw, broke the skin on her right wrist. She could feel the blood start to escape from the wound, even though it was quite small, it stung like heck.

_tsuki hi wa nagare sora no ima mo kawaru you ni surechigatteta kokoro_

Darien noticed the blood and waited for the small yelp of pain it would bring from the girl's throat. But Lacus knew what her captor wanted, and held her mouth shut. Darien didn't mind much because he would get his yelp, may it be a gasp or scream.

* * *

_megurikuru kisetsu no naka de __ano toki ga tomareba _

Kira was about to fly past yet another wide trunked tree, but stopped abruptly. Cagalli and the others stopped too, to see what made the Strike Samurai stop. Kira bent down and touched a single wet spot on the grass. When he lifted his index and middle fingers, he saw a thin red substance spread over them, _blood_. It was barely a dime drop of it in the grass, but the Lotus Hukari could still sense it. _Lacus_, Kira thought as he stood. "If she's hurt, Darien _will_ pay." he said in a low voice that sent chills down the other's spines. He then started off in the direction they were headed in earlier. Cagalli raced after him,_ Kira please be careful!_ Cagalli thought worriedly.

_ii no ni _

* * *

_futari mata samayoi nagara kono sora wo kanata ni _

Darien stopped in a clearing, shadowed by the thick canopy of leaves above. The place made the hairs on the back off Lacus's neck stand up. The area was deadly quiet, and thin shafts of light pierced through the leaves in certain places. No noises were heard anywhere, and Lacus winced. _This place is so unholy, that not even the birds will rustle the leaves_, she thought timidly. Darien placed her down roughly against a tree, and moved his face close to hers. "So Lacus, just what does that Kira of yours have that I don't?" he asked, his blood red eyes gleaming. Lacus was thinking of rude comments to say, when one hit her. "A soul, a life?" she stated mockingly. Darien growled, barring his teeth at her; his bloody eyes flashing dangerously.

_ai wo sagashite_

Lacus closed her eyes as if expecting a blow, but Darien just moved his face closer to hers and planted his lips onto hers roughly. His hands held her shoulders against the tree's trunk to keep her from struggling against his desires for her. She still tried to move her face away from his when he pushed her back up against the tree roughly, holding her shoulders tight. The man then pulled a small knife from his belt and held it to Lacus's stomach. Her body froze as she tried to contemplate what he was going to do next.

_ima no kimi ni utsuru sora wa donna iro nara _

She felt the steel of the blade sink into her flesh slowly and painfully and opened her mouth to cry out, when Darien pushed his vile tongue into her now open mouth. Her blue eyes widened at how much Darien was violating her. When he pulled away from her, he licked his lips and smirked. "You're not bad, who've you been practicing with?" he asked half-smugly and half-happily. Lacus was at a loss for words. Her lower lip trembled from the contact of his lips on hers once again, and her shielding walls had been pulled down, but then sprang back up immediately. "You, ugh, how dare you!" she shouted, breaking the silence of the clearing, her voice probably sounding through out the whole forest.

_kikikaesenai __nara_

Darien just continued to smirk. "C'mon Lacus, I know you liked it." he urged as he came closer for another round. She turned her face away to the right, and her face lit up in a flash. Kira stood at the opening of the clearing, his stance that of the dragon and his right hand on his sword's hilt. "Kira!" she called out to him, tears were threatening to come from her eyes, but she held them in. The lavender eyed boy nodded his head, with a faint smile, but frowned once Darien turned to look at him. "Great, now you're here, just as I was having some fun." pouted the demented samurai as he raised to his feet, drawing his sword lazily. "C'mon let's hurry. I want to get back to my little game," he said in a sickly sweet voice.

_taisetsu na koto wasurete shimatte iku you de_

Kira drew the Strike, and flicked it in the sunlight, sending a small bright beam of sunlight into Darien's eyes. The brunette covered his eyes and cursed Kira as the said boy ran at him with his sword. The Strike's steel blade cut through Darien's chest, spilling his dark red blood everywhere. Kira's eyes were unfazed from the familiar sight, but Lacus had to pull her head down. Even if she wanted Darien dead, she couldn't watch the blood trail off of his body.

_sukoshi tomadou kokoro_

"So, the Strike Samurai has come to try and take back his girl? How sweet, to bad you won't get to see her!" shouted the swordsman as he pulled his blade up aiming for Kira's chest, but only slicing up the boy's left arm. Kira winced from the pain, for instead of one slash, there were at least fifteen deep gashes in his arm. Darien was laughing. "Don't you like my new attack? I think it's _cut_ _out_ for this job!" he shouted, laughing even harder. Lacus looked up and widened her eyes, Kira's arm was nearly useless, cut and gashed, and bleeding like a waterfall, the nearly blackish substance falling from the wounds to the ground; staining the grass.

_mekurumeku ginga no naka de _

Kira growled and ran at Darien again, but with more force this time. Darien brought his word up lazily to block the blow, but widened his eyes as he strained his muscles to defend him against the attack. Kira barred his teeth and pulled away, tacking a lion stance, ready to strike. The Hukari lunged in for the stab before Darien had a chance to block. The Lotus Samurai smirked as his blade struck home in Darien's liver. The victim howled in pain, for Kira was now using his full Hukari-Bloom strength, but how far could it go, before he lost control?

_sono kokoro takuri _

* * *

_yosetemu _

Twenty minutes, the battle raged, the clanging of the swords against each other, and the cries of anguish and pain from the attackers echoing through the forest. Kira was glad he told Cagalli to stay away no matter what unless he lost or won. The boy cried out as the man's sword, Vengeance (Nice name huh?) into Kira's kidney. Lacus had tears falling down her face, for she could feel Kira's pain, and she knew she couldn't help him. Something glinted in the sunlight and caught the girl's blue eyes. She turned to see what it was, and saw Darien's knife with the small splatter of her blood on it. The girl had forgotten about the injury Darien had inflicted upon her earlier, and an idea popped into her head.

_futari tada hoshi wo miagete _

The girl reached her hands behind her towards the small blade and grasped it between her hands. Sawing crudely away at the thick bonds that held her, she finally cut through the rope, and started on her ankles. When she finished she stood up shakily, and felt a large wet spot on her stomach. The girl looked down and winced terribly. Her pink kimono was nearly covered in her blood, and her stomach was just pumping out more of the liquid. _Did he get a vital vein?_ she thought, but she ignored her wound to watch the battle unfold before her.

_ano toki no sora no iro wo kasaneteru_

The ground was now slippery and drenched in blood, and the two swordsmen were no better. Kira seemed to be losing more blood than Darien at a faster rate, but was still standing after nearly a gallon of lost blood. "Kira," she whispered.

_taisetsu na koto wasurete shimawanai de itai kegare wo shiranu kokoro_

Kira felt the man's blade steal into his flesh yet again, causing him to stagger. He rushed at Darien and pushed him back, and his gaze shifted to Lacus momentarily. His lavender eyes widened when he saw the wound on her stomach, and her pale hand stained red from trying to hold in some blood. He angered, Darien had hurt her. And he promised he would pay if that happened. He looked to Darien and shouted angrily. "Darien! You better take a big breath cause it'll be the last chance to breath air!" he shouted as the giant lotus in his mind became encircled in purple flame, and his eyes were reduced to no pupils at all, and his lavender eyes were now dark and had a red outline. He was now at half of his full potential as the Lotus Hukari Bloom Samurai, he was now Berserk.

_megurikuru kisetsu no naka de _

The Strike Samurai rushed forward as his blade gained a light purple aura. Darien's eyes widened as he watched his doom run at him. The blade of the Strike cut through the man's skin, but no cry was heard, just a thud, a plop, and the rush of blood leaking from his body. Kira staggered, and returned his sword to his sheath before falling face forward to the ground. "Kira!" shouted the girl as she ran to him and kneeled by his side, her knees of her kimono soaking with the mixed blood of Kira's, Darien's, and her own. "Kira, you came to protect me, but you're hurt. I'm sorry!" she shouted as she pulled his body closer to hers and held his head in her arms, his eyes closed, the blood rushing from his wounds. "Kira, my Kira. My poor, wonderful Kira," Lacus cried as salty tears fell down her cheeks and landed on the boy's closed eye lids. The friendly lavender eyes are what greeted Lacus's tear stained face as she watched over him sadly.

_kono hoshi ga kiesaru _

"L, Lacus?" he asked quietly as she smiled; more crystalline tears falling from her eyes. She nodded, "I'm alright, but you need to rest while I heal you, please Kira, I love you so much." she whispered as she held his open palm to her cheek. Kira smiled weakly. Lacus's hands glowed light blue, and she washed Kira in their light, covering him in it. The wounds slowly closed, stopping the loss of blood, and traveled threw his blood stream, restoring the lost blood and fixing the shredded tissue of his organs and skin.

_toki ni wa _

When she was done, Kira smiled a stronger smile, and wrapped his arms around the pink haired girl. From the edge of the clearing watched the others, and a happy looking Cagalli standing in the middle of them. _Kira is happy with her, I'll give her a chance, for Kira_. The Tiger Lily Hukari thought happily.

_kokoro goto zero ni modoshite _

But these moments of happiness were not to last. Kira had his head resting on Lacus's shoulder, smelling in the scent of her hair, it still smelled like roses and rosemary, a very clean smell that could lull him to sleep. Lacus had her arms around his neck, and crying into his soft brown hair. Neither of them noticed the presence growing behind them, until it was too late.

_shounen no hitomi de _

Lacus felt something, or someone, pull her roughly away from her love, and a strong arm around her waist. "Well, well Kira. You shouldn't leave yourself so open like that. As you can see, it was easy enough taking this girl." said the voice that made Kira want to scream. "Rau!" he shouted angrily, his eyes taking on Berserker mode, the red outline wider than the last. The blonde man smiled, and Kira could see the pleasure in the man's eyes behind his white mask. "Hand her over Rau, or I'll kill you slowly and painfully!" shouted the twenty year old, his sword glowing the light purple aura yet again. Rau continued to smile. "No, you'd never be able to kill me, not while I have her with me. And I need her for a little experiment I'm doing, she should be most useful." his smile widened. Lacus struggled against the Seventh Hukari's grip around her, but her efforts were in vain.

_mitsumete _

"Well now Kira, I'll be going now, and if you want to see your little girl again, I suggest trying to stop me, not that you will!" the man laughed and seemed to begin to fade into the darkness, Lacus with him. "KIRA!" she shouted as the two completely disappeared.

_futari mata ano yume no hate _

Kira fell to his knees, his sword by his side, covered in blood. "No, I wasn't able to save her,...again..." he said quietly, his eyes lost, blankly staring off. Cagalli approached him. "...K, Kira," she said, as her voice became choked in tears and she threw her arms around her little brother, as he cried away from her, her tears leaking onto his blue shirt.

_arukidasu tsunaida te wo hanasazu ni_

**Hahahaha! You all hate me now! Hahaha! So, you want Lacus to be reunited with Kira? Want to know what Rau plans to do with her? Want to know what's happening to Kira? Want to know if Lacus will live? Want to know why I'm asking theses questions? Oh and the next person who says my chapters are short, I'm going to turn into the Lotus Hukari Bloom Samurai and come after you. I know the chapters are short, but it took me two hours, no distractions, to write this! So don't say my chapters are short anymore, cause I already know that!**

**Olivia**: Don't mind her; I just gave her a really bad wedgie!

**Alex**: They really want to know that?

**Olivia**: Well I don't want them to think she's too evil, that's my profession!

**Chelsea**: Why do I work here again?

So review! haha!

**POMH! Sam Holy crap! it's 12:37 am! I'll update tomorrow, though it really is today that you read it...**


	15. WhiteSand Moon

**Strike Samurai**

**Wow, those reviews came fast! Thanks!**

_**Summary:** When a group of Samurai attempt to burn a village to the ground, Kira Yamato, know as the Strike Samurai, saves one girl from the flames. Now, they both set out to get revenge after joining up with the Rouge and Justice Samurai. KxL AxC SxS_

_**Disclaimer: (Hey, I can blow bubbles with my saliva…POP!) (Uh-oh)**_

**Me**: Who said the adventures with Mizu and Kitsu are over? They'll come right back in the sequel! And people…WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH YOU? It seems that out of all of you that read chapter 14, **Kazumi Kairi or Kairi-chan**is the only sane one around! Hello! Reality CHECK! **RAU LE CREUSET KIDNAPPED LACUS! AND ALL YOU PEOPLE CAN SAY IS** 'ANOTHER GOOD CHAPTER, NOW THEY HAVE TO FIND LACUS AGAIN, WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE! Uh, wait a minute, my ear hurts… (Sticks finger in ear and pulls it out with an abnormally large glop of earwax) Whoa! So this is where my math homework went.

**Olivia**: (Whipping off Sam's saliva and giving her an evil death glare) Hey, Sam…

**Me**: Yes?

**Alex**: Wait! Let me talk before you kill her! Sam, you'll never have time for Bringing Down the House, Mirrored Love, or For the Love of My Life if you don't stop doing other stuff!

**Me**: And your point of that very long speech of upcoming stories I will write was…?

**Alex**: Yeah Liv, you can kill her now.

**Olivia**: Just let me get my chainsaw…

**Chelsea**: Wait! If you kill her, she'll never finish Strike Samurai, and we'll be fired without our last paycheck!

**Olivia**: Gah! Stupid laws, and stuff with courts and lawyers, and bailiffs that'll hit you with a stick if you do the chicken dance during the verdict…

**Me:** Thanks Chelsea, but I already updated Easy Days, and NOT ONE of my reviewers for that story have reviewed!

**Chelsea**: It'll be okay. Hey what about the story you started writing in Language Arts class? You know about Bankotsu and Kinkonu? And the whole…

**Me**: Oh yeah! I also have to start typing I'll Become Someone I'm Not, For You! Okay, on with the story!

**Chapter 15 White-Sand Moon**

Rau brought the struggling girl through a doorway that led into a darkly lit hallway. Behind them was Darien, smirking as usual. Walking down the hall, Lacus tried to see where they were. The halls were what looked to be dark red, and the floor boards a dark, blackish wood. She could sense evil lurking everywhere. _Where am I?_ She asked herself.

Before she knew it, she was pushed into a dark cell like room, with one small and barred window. The seventh Hukari stepped towards her. "You know Liorlia? I knew your power was special, healing others with bits of your pure soul? Maybe absorbing that power, along with the others may not be enough," he said with a smirk. "I could always use my sister, but I would be sipping the bottom of the bowl what with her faint trace of the true power of the Snowdrop Hukari." The man was touching her now; her blue eyes looked up at him challengingly. He placed his fingers under her chin, "You know, the flower petals of the snowdrop, can make a very fine poison? Its taste is oh so satisfying, but it will slowly devour your organs, and the herbal remedies? Witch's work is what they are, mellowing out the body, and then unleashing their poison as to fool you. Ingenious is what it is really," The man's fingers played with a small strand of her hair.

Lacus stepped back and smacked his hand away. "You have interests for suffering? That's twisted, just like your logic!" Rau smirked at her, and shoved his fist into her stomach. Lacus's eyes widened and she felt the wound begin to bleed again. Falling to her knees, she watched his feet stepping closer to her, and looked up at him in disgust.

The blonde man walked towards the girl, and frowned angrily when she wouldn't even flinch at the mere shadow of him. "Why are you so persistent? Do you think it will end quickly? Because it won't, not if there is a breath in my body, you will not leave until I get what I want," he hissed into her ear as he raised his sword in one hand and slashed her across the chest. She fell to her chest on the floor, not caring that her blood was pooling out of her, that her body would probably be scarred for life from this, that she would suffer. The one ember of hope she still had was not for her, but for one person, that Kira would be alright.

A small smile spread across her lips as she thought of the brown haired samurai. Rau noticed, and knew she was thinking about the Lotus Hukari. "If you want him to come after you so badly, why don't you just call out for him?" he sneered as he left the prison-like room he was keeping the girl in. Lacus's smile faded, but his memory still burned in her heart.

* * *

Kira lay staring at the sky. He had been like that for a day, unmoving from that spot. Cagalli didn't mind because he needed his strength to return, but she cursed the man Le Creuset every second for doing this to them. And whatever he was doing to Lacus couldn't be good either. 

Kira couldn't keep his mind away from her; she was his soul, his being, his life support now. How could he let this happen? If he had been stronger, he would have been able to protect her. He also thought of his new ability. It scared him a bit to know that he had it, but it must be his Hukari taking over now, and as long as he got Lacus in the end, he didn't care what it did to him.

Shinn and Stellar were talking quietly, and were still worried that they couldn't find the body of Darien. That meant he was still alive and no doubt with Rau and Lacus. Stellar was pulled into Shinn's arms and he held her close to him. The girl knew he was thinking what would happen if he was in Kira's position? "I'd go after you immediately, leaving no time for my wounds to heal so that once I got to you, I'd be killed immediately. Kira is doing the smart thing, letting his wounds heal, but it's killing him." the black haired teen said lovingly out loud. Stellar gazed into his face, understanding. "Maybe Lacus doesn't want him to come after her, maybe she wants him to live, so she has to sacrifice herself? Think about it, they love each other, you can see it in the ways they talk, move, breathe, their eyes have it written all over them." the blonde girl replied as a single leaf fell from the tall trees above them, and swirled in the wind and rested on Kira's chest. His eyes flashed open, and thought he saw Lacus leaning over him, and touching him with her soft touch.

A bird took flight from the tree tops, floating against the clouds. The sun beat on the shiny feathers, preened to perfection, the long yet thin legs hunched up against its body during flight.

* * *

The moon had risen, just a crescent in the sky, no importance to the girl sitting in the cell. Her blue eyes showed pain, and hate, but no fear. The deep love for the Samurai she owed her life canceled it out. Knowing he was safe was enough. Looking up from her knees where her fore head was resting against her arm, she looked through the barred window, at the beautiful moon. "A white-sand moon," she thought as she recalled a folk song that elders had taught all the children, of the princess who lived in a castle of white sand on the moon. But because of this, no one would come to see her, and feel the pain she felt from being alone. She always wanted a friend, to tell her stories. One day, a cherry blossom tree grew so tall in the palisade near the castle, and the princess had to see what it was. When she took one step outside, the tree gently pulled her towards it with a warm wind filled with flower petals, and told the girl a story, a wonderful story, on a white-sand moon. 

"Oto no nai mahiru kaze ha tada akarui," _One soundless mid-day, the wind was so cheerful._

A star blinked in the sky, and seemed to dim.

"Sukoshi nemutasou ni hanabira ga yureta," _Flower petals sway in the breeze as if they were sleepy._

"Nani ge nai kono omoi," _This serene feeling..._

Her deep blue eyes shone the moon's reflection.

"Nee, hito ha donna kotoba de yondeiru no"_ Tell me, what's the word people use for it?_

"Shiroi suna no tsuki toji kometa hanashi o hikari furasu you ni kikasete ne sotto" _Tell me a story that's locked away in the white-sand moon. Let me hear it as gently as light shining down..._

Outside the bars, she thought she saw a shadow of a flower, a lotus and orchid blooming together, but cleared it from her mind.

"Itsuka shiru toki ga kuru no?" _Will the time come? When you will know the pain in my heart?_

"Mune no itami o soshite ima yori yasashiku naru no ne" _Then you'd be able to be gentler than you are now._

She heard a flapping of wings, and the feet of a small bird land on the edge of the small hole in the wall, which is really all it was.

"Atatakai kono omoi" _Such a warm feeling..._

A small silhouette of a bird appeared against the image of the moon. The girl's eyes were wide and curious as she continued the small song.

"Nee, hito ha donna namae de yondeiru no" _Tell me, what's the name that people give to it?_

Standing and reaching her small hand outside of the bars, she felt two small feet hop onto her hand. Pulling it back, she saw green and yellow feathers, red eyes, a yellow feather sticking up from the top of the bird's head, thin black legs with big feet, and the small blue bow around her neck.

"Shiroi suna no tsuki mabushikute mienai tooi mirai no koto kikasete ne sotto" _Softly, let me hear of the distant future, so bright it can't be seen, like a white-sand moon._

"Tori?" the girl asked the bird while slightly cocking her head. The bird hunched low, and hovered to her shoulder and stretched her wings from the long day's flight. "Birdie!" it shouted. Lacus smiled. "Tori," she stroked the crown of the little bird's head with her index finger. (My parakeets like that,) The bird closed her eyes in pleasure; her little tail feathers vibrating excitedly. Lacus sat back down against the wall. "Tori, how did you find me?" she asked while she played with the small bird, making her hop up flights of stairs with her fingers. Tori looked up at her quizzically. "Birdie?" she asked. Lacus smiled warmly._ Why did Kira teach her to say 'Birdie' instead of 'Tori'?_ "Tori, please tell Kira, to not come looking for me. And don't show him, please?" Lacus at any other time might curse herself for talking to a bird, but she knew Tori could understand her, and relay her message to Kira.

"Please, go as soon as possible, I don't want Kira to be an east target for Le Creuset, please Tori, go." and she blacked out from exhaustion and loss of blood.

* * *

The little green bird took flight after plucking one of Lacus's hairs, for the color impressed her, and she wanted a piece for her own little birdie self. The setting moon brought twilight around the horizon, and the little bird ducked in among the clouds, free as wind. 

**Thanks my dear reviewers who reviewed White Lilies. It means a lot to me! I hope you like this chapter! And guess what, DARIEN AIN'T DEAD! HAHA! I LAUGH AT YOUR PAIN! But anyway, I recently discovered three things. 1) A new anime to me, CHOBITS! 2) You all wanna kill me! 3) SUGAR CUBES IN THE PANTRY! ALL MINE! ALL 257 OF THEM! HAHAHA!**

**Oh and PS, what does **Kawaii** mean? AND WTF IS **FRUITS BASKET

**And the song isAkinoAria'sHiru no Tsuki. I love listening to that over and over again in my Windows Media Player, hehe. And I need Help! You know the purple haired boy in S-Cry-Ed? Well Ineed to figure out if his first name is Asuka, or Tachibana, do you know? A little secret for the person who does! He uses those little green balls, Trinity Eight or something...**


	16. Marriage Arrangement

**Strike Samurai**

_**Summary:** When a group of Samurai attempt to burn a village to the ground, Kira Yamato, know as the Strike Samurai, saves one girl from the flames. Now, they both set out to get revenge after joining up with the Rouge and Justice Samurai. KxL AxC SxS_

_**Disclaimer:**_

**Me: **Hello friends! I'm very happy! Wanna know why?

**Olivia**: Dear Lord, no,

**Alex**: Please no,

**Chelsea**: What?

**Me**: **Picup** gave me a bag of **SUGAR**! And thanks people for Asuka! It helps lots! But as I am also happy, I'm totally pissed to the core.

**Olivia**: I hate you **Picup**! She's gonna be hyper for a long time now!

**Me**: Someone by the name of **Bad $$ that everybody hates**, You SUCK! And if you review my story again, I'll do something really bad! Your words don't affect me one bit! And Olivia,

**Olivia**: What did I do?

**Me**: **Alien**? Please Livvie, as if I don't know you sent that review from alien. And you reviewed my story, the one you Co Host!

**Olivia**: Well it's funny!

**Me**: Whatever, on a lighter note, **Alexs**, sorry, but I can't reveal that kind of information! You'll just have to read and find out! And **Easy** **Company**, thanks for the idea, but I'll bring them into the story in Freedom Samurai, (HintHintto kill Rau, he's gotta be alive and they are gonna kill him, sooo…) And you spelled Hukari wrong, and Samurai (-.-;) and I live in America, so I don't know squat about any Japanese story, I just know about the Band of Seven from Inuyasha and I came up with the Hukari on my own. And isn't it just amazing that Darien is alive? HAHA! Like I said, I laugh at your pain! Good story Angee! Mind if I call you Angee? No? Great! I'm still high on cough medicine so if I'm a little funky, don't blame me! Heeheehoho! **P.S.** If you see **bold** numbers in (parenthesis), read author's note at the bottom.

**Chapter 16 Marriage Arrangement**

The gang had started walking at dawn's first light, and Shinn was out of it. "Hey, where's Miss Murrue? She's so gonna kill me when she finds out I didn't cut the firewood yesterday," the raven haired teen said groggily. Stellar giggled softly, and hugged him, "Shinn, you're so funny sometimes," the red eyed teen glanced at the girl, and he asked, "Who are you?" sleepily. The girl let go, and stared at him angrily. Whacking him on the head, she faced directly ahead and ignored his cries of harassment.

Cagalli took in a big breath of the fresh and crisp morning air. Her golden eyes switched to Kira who was walking next to her quietly. _Kira_, she thought sadly, and felt something touching her lower backside. "Ath,RUN!" she shouted angrily and spun around to slap the blue haired samurai in the face. "What! You looked like you needed it; I was just trying to spark your attitude!" Cagalli turned red in anger, "Oh you sparked my anger alright!" and whacked him on the head with the hilt of her sword. "Ow!" the emerald eyed man shouted while rubbing his head. "That's what you get, pervert," the blonde grumbled.

Many hours later, they found a small town. Stellar looked around and figured what town it was. "Hey! We're in Aprilus City!" she said excitedly. Cagalli turned to look at the squealing blonde. "What's so special about Aprilus City?" she asked. Stellar smiled wide. "My brother lives here! I haven't seen him for ten years! Do you know how long ten years is? Including the two leap years?" she asked quickly. Athrun starred at her strangely. Stellar sighed, "It's 3652 days! I hope he still makes swords, I've been wanting one, you know, for close combat!" she said happily and led them to the smithy.

The small party reached the establishment, and a blonde man with magenta eyes and blonde hair down to his shoulders held up in a low pony tail was pulling water out of a well. Stellar ran forward shouting, "NEO!" The man looked up and dropped the bucket of water back into the well, "Stellar?" but the young girl jumped on top of him, and latched her arms around his neck. "Neo! I've missed you for 3652 days!" Neo struggled to breathe under his sister's grip on his neck, "Wow, Stellar (cough) you've kept count? Well (cough) I've missed you too," Stellar released Neo and got off of him. "Neo, these are my friends Athrun, Cagalli, Kira, and _Shinn_." Neo got up and smiled wide as he extended his hand to the Hukari and Shinn.

Shinn shook Stellar's brother's hand first, a smile spread across his face. If this made Stellar happy, he was happy. "So, you must be Shinn," Neo said with a laugh. "Kind of scrawny aren't you?" Neo continued laughing and Shinn gave him a death glare. Then Neo pulled the raven haired boy into a head lock and noogied his head. "You try anything with my little sister and I'll smash your head between my hammer and anvil!" he said smiling before letting go of him and turning to the others.

Shinn stood up straight and rubbed his neck with wide eyes. Stellar walked over to him and ruffled his hair to make it messy, the way he liked it. "There you go!" she said like a small child and smiled. The two smiled at each other, when the door to a large house next to the smithy opened. "Hey Neo, I finished putting the finished swords away and I, **STELLAR**!" shouted a boy who looked around eighteen with long blonde hair and blue eyes. Yup, you guessed it, REY ZU BARREL! (Don't care if the freak's name is spelled wrong, cause I hate him and don't care!) Stellar looked over to him and smiled, "Hey Rey, I haven't seen you for 3-" but she was cut off as the boy wrapped his arms around her in a tight and loving hug, tooooo tight, and tooooo loving if you asked Shinn.

"Oh Stellar! It's been 3652 days since I last saw you! My, you've grown even more beautiful in these past ten years than I could ever have imagined," Stellar was blushing from embarrassment, just as Shinn stomped over there and pulled Stellar out of Rey's arms. "And just who might you be?" Shinn asked while sending evil death ray glares at the blonde. Rey looked at him funnily, and then smiled. "I'm Rey Zu Barrel. I'm Neo's apprentice in blacksmithing; in fact I've risen all the way up to a silversmith in the past ten years I've worked here. Isn't that amazing Stellar?" Rey asked pushing the black haired teen away and pulling the blonde girl's hands into his own.

Shinn's face was as red as his eyes as he trudged over to Rey. Just as he was about to punch him, Athrun and Neo had grabbed the fuming teen and restrained him. "Shinn! Where are your manners?" Athrun asked as he tried to keep the struggling Asuka under control. "Screw my manners! That pig is getting way to close to Stellar for me to keep my screwy manners-" but he was cut off as Athrun hit him upside the head. "OW! Athrun, that hurt!" he screamed at the blue head. The Lily Hukari sighed and looked back at the teen who had resumed sending glares at Rey as he stroked _his_ girl's hands "Shinn, it might not be a good time to tell you this, but Stellar and I are engaged," Rey added with a huge smile on his face. Stellar and Shinn's eyes enlarged.

"WHAT?" or what they really mean to say is, ahem,"$&&&$#$WTF$&!"

Rey looked at the girl in front of him confusedly. "Stellar, didn't you know? It was arranged, oh wait," the boy grinned sheepishly. "It was five years after you left, sorry." Stellar turned to Neo, "You came up with a marriage arrangement behind my back! When I was thirteen years old!" she demanded. Neo shrugged embarrassedly.

Cagalli and Kira were just watching with stoned expressions, this was definitely going to take up valuable time in tracking down Lacus. Kira looked up and Cagalli could see that his irises had a thin red outline, though he wasn't in Hukari, or seed mode. Walking forward, he stood in front of Neo, and looked the man who must have been twenty eight in the eye. "We don't have time for personal problems. We needed to stop at this town to stock up on supplies before we went to search for a friend. And this is getting in the way." his voice was cold, not the voice of the gentle, shy boy everyone had known; heck even Shinn stopped struggling against Athrun and Neo's grip to listen quietly.

Rey stepped up to Kira and cleared his throat. "Sir, I'm very sure this doesn't concern you, or anyone else except the Loussier family and myself. You all can go on your way and find your little friend, but Stellar must stay here." the boy stated proudly. Kira's eyes narrowed. He drew the Strike and leveled it with the blonde's neck. "Kira!" Cagalli shouted, Athrun's eyes widened, Stellar was in angry shock, Neo was messed up, and Shinn was screaming in his head, DO IT! DO IT! DO IT!

Rey looked startled, "Uh, we don't really have to turn to hostilities now, do we?" he asked while waving his hands in the air defensively. Kira kept his sword out, but inched it away from the boy's neck. Rey sighed and smiled at them all. "Why don't you just stay and we'll help you restock for your trip, I could even sharpen your swords," The three Hukari looked at the boy as if he was a fresh cut of meat, just asking to be chopped, diced, sliced, cut, you name it. Cagalli walked over to Rey, holding her sword in front of her; Rey had a victorious smile. "Would you be as kind as to-BUTT OUT OF OUR BUSSINESS!" shouted the Tiger Lily Hukari while the blonde ran behind Stellar, but Cagalli was still behind him, and hit him on the back of his head with the hilt of her sword.

"We can stay for the length of one day, but by then," Cagalli's eyes narrowed, "We're leaving. _With_ Stellar." Rey nodded as he eyed the Rouge blade. Cagalli turned and saw Kira starring at her. Neo decided to break the tension. "Hey, you guys looked exhausted, why don't we head inside? The sun will be setting soon," Stellar nodded happily, and totally ignoring Rey, led Shinn and the others inside behind Neo, all the while holding Shinn's hand. Rey followed behind all of them and closed the door to the house. _That Shinn and the Hukari will definitely be a problem. Glad _**he**_ told me they would be coming.

* * *

_

Sitting around the table, the air was tense, and anger was shooting towards the one unwanted member at the table. Rey kept blabbering about things, about how his family was a very important family in Japan, and even had ties in India and Europe. Then he started talking about how the marriage with Stellar was going to be one of his greatest feats. "And the kids will all be like me, all nine of them. Or maybe more depending on how many you want to have darling," he added as he starred dreamily at Stellar across the table. Shinn watched from his seat next to Stellar and gripped his metal knife so tightly, that it bent. Athrun watched the angry, no-_pissed_-teen shape silverware into distorted circles. "Good thing we're not using chop sticks like regular people," the blue head grumbled under his breath and popped his spoon full of soup into his mouth. The only problem was, the soup was hot, not just 'Oh this is hot', but, 'HOLY CRAP! WATER! GIVE ME WATER!' hot. Looking to his right, he saw Cagalli swallowing noodles by the mouthful contentedly. She looked over to him while still swallowing the noodles; she raised an eyebrow.

By now, everyone at the table had looked over to the frantic Athrun, and Cagalli swallowed her mouthful. "Athrun, what are you-" but she was cut off as the man grabbed the back of her head and crushed his lips onto hers. The girl's eyes bugged and she grabbed her cup of water, made of stone mind you. (Stupid Neo) Then smashed it on top of Athrun's head. Shinn fell out of his chair laughing while Kira spit out the water he was trying to swallow and gave Athrun a death glare. Stellar was on the floor next to Shinn and holding her stomach laughing. Cagalli looked pissed as Kira and starred at Athrun dangerously. Athrun was looking at Shinn and Stellar with 'Don't piss me off' looks, but they were ineffective. Sitting back in his chair grumbling with his arms crossed, Neo got a good look at his face. The man started laughing hard. Athrun looked at him funnily and turned to the other Hukari. Kira and Cagalli forgot their anger and started laughing. The Lily Hukari had a noodle stuck on his face from his failed attempt to teach Cagalli _French_ in Japanese. (I don't get it, hehe)

When everyone was able to look at Athrun with just a kooky grin, they sat back at the table to notice Rey had left. Neo sighed happily and got up and started clearing the table. "Finally that idiot is gone," he grumbled. Stellar got up and helped her brother get the dishes. Shinn, being the sweet, courteous boy that he is, burped loudly and helped the siblings. Stellar sighed playfully, and Shinn laughed. Leading them into the kitchen, Neo dropped the dishes into a sink** (1) **and grabbed a jug of water and poured it into the basin. Grabbing some dish soap **(2)** he set to work to cleaning the dishes. The black haired teen got up behind him and suggested, "Hey Neo, why don't you let me do those? You and Stellar have some catching up to do. So get to IT!" the red eyed teen said and pushed the man and girl out of the room. Then, when they were gone, Shinn turned around and said aloud, "Now! How do you wash dishes?" and walked over to the sink.

* * *

Neo led Stellar towards the smithy, and she followed him outside and into the small area her brother made tools and swords for various buyers. Picking up his tongs, Neo walked towards the large furnace where metal bars of steel were glowing orange from the immense heat. Picking up on of them with the tongs, he placed it onto his anvil and began to pound it with his hammer. Stellar sat down in the hay that rested in the corner and watched, the chime of the hammer hitting the fire hot metal soothing her. The hay was warm and smelled fresh, just like when she was a little girl and their father taught Neo the art of blacksmithing.

"I always kept it fresh, to remind me of you watching me work." her brother said over the soft din of the hammer. Stellar nodded knowingly, and looked down to her side when an old face appeared next to her. "Moebius!" Stellar said happily as she scooped the old cat up into her arms. The old cat struggled until the teen stroked under his chin with her index finger. A satisfied purr emitted from his throat as he settled down in the blonde girl's arms. Neo smiled, his similar magenta eyes changing to orange from the glow of the fire in the furnace. Stellar stroked the orange tabby cat lovingly as she bobbed her head slowly to the rhythm of his purring.

"Neo, how did it happen?" she asked quietly as she stroked the fuzzy head of the feline. Neo frowned angrily and struck the dimming orange metal harder than the other strokes. "A few years after you left with Harry, father went to the Zu Barrels and asked them for a loan. It was stupid of him and mother and I told him so, but he didn't listen. The Zu Barrels, being the money hungry people that they are, agreed. Father used the money they gave him quickly to replace the furnace, which wasn't such a bad idea, and fix the house up a bit, but then mother died." Stellar kept her gaze on the tabby's head where his orange ears with the white tufts of fur sticking out were flicking around. Their mother was always sickly; she knew that she wouldn't be around when she came back from Junius City.

Neo hit the metal hard and a clang rang out through the area softly between the other, smaller, bangs from the hammer. "Then he went to the tavern, and started a habit of gambling. The idiot. He got into debt, and you'll never guess with whom," Stellar spoke quietly, "Gilbert Zu Barrel?" she guessed absent mindedly. (I know Gilbert ain't related to Rey, but read it, and like it!) Neo grunted, "Who else? But when Zu Barrel got the old man into debt really deep, he reminded father of the money loan he gave him not to long ago." Stellar guess what happened. "And Rey had started being my apprentice around that time, and suggested to his father and arrangement. You already know what it is." Neo concluded while he smacked the metal again and lifting it; dunked it into a large basin filled with water. Steam floated quickly out of the basin and Neo lifted the metal bar to reveal a long and sharp blade for a sword.

Bringing it over to a workbench, he grabbed what looked like to be a black silver hilt for a sword, and black silver twine to wrap the blade into place with the hilt. "The marriage agreement." she said softly. Neo grunted to acknowledge her as he worked expertly with the sword. Moebius crawled up to Stellar's neck and curled around it on her shoulders. Getting up and walking towards Neo, she looked over his broad shoulder to see what he was doing. "The old man died at the engagement ceremony, from unknown causes. But my bet was food poisoning. It was for the better anyway, if he was still alive, he probably would have been drafted to the military." Stellar looked up to her brother. "Wouldn't you be drafted too?" she asked curiously as Neo turned around with the finished sword. Smiling with pride at his fine craftsmanship, he looked down to his younger sister. "Actually, I would have, if I wasn't the only blacksmith for twenty miles around," and laughed softly. Following him to a stool by a large bench where many different stones lay, she pulled a stool over for herself and sat down next to him.

Neo expertly grabbed a smooth looking bluish gray stone and began scraping it against the blade of the sword. Back and forth, back and forth, up and down, up and down. The girl watched with untainted interest as the steel of the sword began to shimmer and gleam with light. Minutes later, the man with his long blonde hair pulled into a pony tail held up the finished product of what could have taken days to finish. Stellar smiled. "Who ordered that kind of sword?" she asked. Neo looked down at her and smiled. "Want to see something even more amazing?" he asked. Stellar gave him a look that said, 'If I wanted to see something amazing, I'd look out the window while an elephant danced in the living room'. Leading the young girl to a locked chest, he bent down and took a key shaped like a sword and placed it in the lock. Opening the chest, he lifted two similar sheathes. One was black oak and had black silver vines at the opening with a star engraved into the silver; and empty. The other was made out of redwood and had normal silver vines around the opening and had a sword piercing a heart engraved into the silver. The sword inside of the red sheath's hilt was made of normal silver and had a blood red garnet in the center of it. Drawing the blade out of the sheath, Stellar gasped. It was practically the exact same design and steel as the black sliver sword. "This is the sword Impulse, Blade of Power. Beautiful isn't it?" her brother asked Stellar as she marveled over it.

Neo smirked, "And this blade," he said grabbing the black silver sword and drawing it into its sheath, "Is the Gaia, Blade of Grace." Stellar looked at the hilt of Gaia closer and saw there was an amethyst in the center of the hilt. True, Amethyst stood for Grace, and the Garnet stood for power. "But the blades of Power and Grace must be used together to be balanced out," the blonde girl told him. Neo's smirk grew larger. "Yes, but instead of twin swords, they can be used together by two samurai with a strong connection." Stellar smiled, "Well I guess that makes sense." Neo sighed. "Stellar, these swords are for you and Shinn." The girl stood still, frozen, for a moment. "Wha, what?" she stuttered. Neo smiled. "Murrue-sama sent word to me that you and Shinn would be coming soon, so I began work on the Impulse, and have completed the Gaia now. They are yours and Shinn's." Stellar looked like she might cry. Hugging Neo, she buried her face into the chest of his shirt and could smell the scent of pine leaves. Neo hugged her back lovingly, and handed the blades to her.

* * *

Shinn laid on one of the futons the others had found in the spare bedroom they were sharing. Kira was sitting in the corner, sleeping while leaning against the wall with the Strike in his grasp. He could also hear Athrun's snoring, and knew he was dreaming about feeling up Cagalli without her hitting him. "Stupid pervert," Shinn mumbled as he turned over on his side. He heard the sliding door open and looked above him where his ruby gaze met Stellar's magenta eyes. "Stellar?" he asked as he stood up slowly and quietly. She smiled and led him outside into a garden in the back of the house. The black haired teen also noticed that she was carrying two sword sheathes.

They stopped underneath a large pine tree in a garden. They were facing a small pond and the girl sat down, followed by Shinn. "Hey Stellar, why are you carrying those swords?" he asked. Stellar smiled again and handed him the sword in the red sheath to him. "That is Impulse, Blade of Power, and this is Gaia, Blade of Grace. Neo made them, for us." Shinn took a minute to understand. "Huh? Whoa, that is so cool!" he said happily. Stellar smiled warmly at Shinn, and he noticed she had changed her kimono.

Now she was wearing a sleeveless white kimono with a red bow around the waist that reached down to her ankles. And there were two slits up her left and right side that reached up to her waist; showing off her legs. "Shinn? What are you starring at?" the blonde girl asked as she waved a hand in front of his face. The boy broke from his daze and chuckled nervously. "Nothing, it's just that kimono fits your beautiful figure, I mean your figure beautifully, uh, not that I was looking, but uh…" Great, she probably thinks I'm gonna start acting like Athrun now, uh! Scary thought, he battled in his head.

Stellar giggled. "It's okay Shinn, it's just a complement, and you know what? It's cute when you blush," she whispered as her face grew closer to Shinn's. Shinn watched as she closed her eyes and softly planted her lips on his own, and then closed his own eyes to deepen the kiss.

* * *

Kira woke and opened his eyes quickly. Getting up, he knew Stellar and Shinn were outside. Walking quietly out of the room, he slipped out of the house and into the forest. Not far had he gone when he came across a small clearing, bathed in moonlight. Stepping in the center, he looked up to the slightly larger crescent of a moon from last night. A small figure appeared in the sky, and Kira saw it was a bird.

**Reads Japanese History…They didn't have sinks? Screw that! (Grabs pen and white out) Make a few marks here; write a little there…NOW THEY DO!**

**They didn't have dish soap either? Where's my white out?...**

**Okay, I got to go to bed like now! So review and tell me what you think about Stellar's family and problem! And the SxS fluff by the pond! The next chapter is called, Tori.Okay, gotta go, good night!** Sam


	17. Tori

**Strike Samurai**

_**Summary:** When a group of Samurai attempt to burn a village to the ground, Kira Yamato, know as the Strike Samurai, saves one girl from the flames. Now, they both set out to get revenge after joining up with the Rouge and Justice Samurai. KxL AxC SxS_

_**Disclaimer:**_

**Me**: Hey! And thank you **Picup**,

**Olivia**: **Picup**? What did she do now?

**Me**: Nothing! (Takes handful of sugar and shoves it into mouth)

**Alex**: I know that sugar! And the specifically monogrammed bag with **Picup's** name on it!

**Me**: Quiet MORTAL!

**Chelsea**: Sam, did you get your medicine this morning? It's kinda disgusting to watch you blow your nose and exclaim over the colors,

**Me**: Oh, so now you have a problem with it?

**Chelsea**: I've always had,--

**Me**: Just cause I decided to show my nose's work, you don't like it? Well you know what? I don't side affects of medicine! Like drowsiness, fever, headache, constipation, diarrhea, hallucinations! I'd rather have a runny nose, than see Elvis Presley in my fridge!

**Chelsea**: Okay, but you're sick! You need to take your allergy medicine!

**Me**: NEVER! Now all of you must obey me! Or-

**Olivia**: (Hits Sam on head with a coffee mug) that's enough of that,

**Me**: OW! You hurt me! And because of this, I will play Mia Campbell's Quiet Night C.E. 73! Mwuhahaha Hahaha!

**All** **Co** **Hosts**: NOO! PLEASE!

**Me:** Too late, hey wait, THIS IS EMMOTION! GAH I **HATE** MIA CAMPBELL! Oh well, it's Tanaka Rei, just think about that, not Mia…, (Sighs heavily) GIMME CHOCOLATE ICE CREAM SLAVES!

**Chapter 17 Tori**

Kira looked up into the sky and his eyes widened. At least five birds were flying up above him, four of which looked to be gaining on the smaller bird. They were large and black, and their beaks were pecking at the smaller bird that seemed to be trying to fly towards the ground. It was small, and against the moon's faint light, looked to be green and yellow and had a bow around its neck. "Tori?" the Hukari asked as the bird began falling from the clouds.

Kira ran forward and caught the little bird before any more damage could be done to her. "Tori? Where have you been?" the brunette asked the small bird as she attempted to hop up to his shoulder._ Lacus, said, don't look for her,_ the small voice of the bird said into his mind. Kira angered. "Why not?" he asked furiously. Tori's little red eyes looked up to her master, and she chirped sadly. _She's hurt, bleeding, find her!_ The little voice screamed in Kira's mind. Tori had to betray Lacus, if she didn't the girl would die. "Tori, you have to take us there, now!" Kira ordered, and started running back towards the house.

* * *

Cagalli's golden eyes flashed open and she sat up quickly. Athrun had risen before her and was starting to stand. The sliding door opened quietly and Neo's face appeared in the doorway. "Cagalli! Athrun, do you two know where Shinn and Stellar are?" he asked frantically. The two Hukari shook their heads. "Neo opened the door wider. "Well we have to find them, Kira too." he added as the man and woman followed him out of the room. "Neo, what's the hurry?" Neo turned to face them and eyed the Rouge blade by Cagalli's side. "The Zu Barrels have their army surrounding the village. You have to get out of here, if they capture you, they'll take you to **him**." Cagalli and Athrun had confused looks on their faces. Neo led them to the smithy door. "C'mon, we have to hurry." the man stepped into the area where he made swords, and Cagalli was close behind him. Neo grabbed a large, wrapped in sailcloth bundle and shoved it into Cagalli's arms. "Take this sword, and get out of here! Find your brother, and Stellar and Shinn. Then go north of the village." Athrun wasted no time grabbing Cagalli's wrist and pulled her threw the open back door. Following, she saw Neo run out of the Smithy through the front doors, and heard many angry voices.

* * *

"Neo Loussier, hand over the Hukari and Asuka-sama immediately and we will not have to bring you into custody. "Search my home, you will find no trace of them,"

* * *

Cagalli frowned angrily and ran faster with Athrun. They stopped when they reached the cover of the trees, and Cagalli unwrapped the heavy burden. What she saw made her mouth go slightly ajar, and her eyes widened, Athrun even gapped at the blade. The sword had a large golden blade, as wide as four Rouge blades sitting side by side. And there was a black insignia on the right side of the golden blade. The hilt seemed to be made of blue silver, and had a topaz stone in the center of it. "Topaz and the black insignia in a blade of gold…" Cagalli said absent mindedly as she gently let her fingers feel the blade of the sword. She removed her fingers to watch the thin red lines of blood trickle from her finger tips. "This blade is the Akatsuki, Blade of Courage. How could Neo ever create one of these?" she wondered as a rustling in the trees caught their attention. Cagalli held the Akatsuki in both hands tightly and Athrun placed his right hand around the hilt of the Justice that hung at his left hip. Kira emerged from the trees with Tori perched on his shoulder. His eyes were cold and had the same red outline though it was thicker than other times, and his pupils couldn't be seen. "I know where Lacus is, we have to find Shinn and Stellar immediately." the man said in a cold and deep voice that didn't sound a thing like his own. _I'm coming Liorlia, just hold on,_ he whispered in his mind with the same cold voice, where a purple lotus was growing, though it was now turning black and growing red vines.

* * *

Stellar pulled away from him and smiled lovingly at him. "Shinn, I've had feelings for ever since Harry brought me to Junius City, and I could never push them away. I still loved you when I found out about your secret, and I loved you more that you trusted me to keep it secret. I love you Shinn, and nothing and no one can change that." she said and felt his strong arms wrap around her bare shoulders, and his face buried in her neck. "Stellar, you don't know how happy that makes me," he whispered into her ear. The girl closed her magenta eyes once again and placed her fore head on his shoulder.

Rustling in the forest behind them went unnoticed by the two teens, and when two figures emerged, they weren't ready to struggle. A Red Samurai (Haven't seen them in a while, lol) appeared behind Stellar, and grabbed her. The other Red Samurai did the same with Shinn. "Hey, what the! Oh CRAP!" the black haired teen shouted as he realized they were in the hands of Red Samurai. Stellar tried pushing away from the man holding her, but failed and he struck her across the back of the head, knocking her out. Shinn widened his eyes as the man laid her across his shoulders and beckoned for the other Samurai to follow him. Shinn felt pain in the back of his head, and slipped into darkness. They Red Samurai laid the boy over his right shoulder and began following his companion. What the samurai didn't do was take the swords from the two teens. Bad mistake.

* * *

Kira and the other Hukari emerged from the trees to see Shinn and Stellar disappear with the Red Samurai into the forest. Kira gripped the Strike and growled angrily. Turning, he flung his sword behind him into a bush, and the sword struck something, or someone. Athrun and Cagalli peered over to see an archer dressed in armor with the Dragon insignia of the Zu Barrel family. "Kira, how?" Cagalli started to ask, but Kira was already over there and pulled the sword out of the chest of the archer. "We have to follow them, for Shinn and Stellar's sake, and I bet they're going to wherever Rau is holding Lacus." Kira stated coldly and Cagalli shuttered.

They were about to head out when more soldiers appeared from the darkness of the forest and surrounded them. Cagalli raised the Akatsuki while Athrun barely unsheathed the Justice, and Kira growled angrily while clutching the Strike in his hand. Rey Zu Barrel appeared in front of the crowd of soldiers, and smirked evilly. "So, three Hukari are in my grasp. This will make Rau very pleased." The blonde snickered as seven soldiers stepped forward to restrain the three Samurai. Cagalli tensed, Athrun's grip on his sword hilt tightened, and Kira's eyes moved from one soldier to the other. Rushing forward, Kira took care of four soldiers with one swipe of his sword. Cagalli cut two soldiers standing next to each other in half with her golden blade. Athrun disposed of the last two quickly and soundly by cut them across the back of the neck.

Rey looked surprised and nearly stumbled back when Kira's blank eyes, outlined in red glanced at him. Looking to his right and left, he pointed at the brunette, and shouted, "What are you doing just standing there? Kill them!" he shouted in a high voice and the soldiers advance, hoping their large number would prove them victorious. Wrong. Kira cut through groups while Cagalli began swinging fiercely with the heavy blade, though it was light as a feather in her grasp once she went into seed mode. Athrun went into seed mode just as easily and took down the enemies that stood in his way. As Cagalli cut down another soldier, her golden lily in her mind shattered and re-grew into something larger and stronger, with red vines. Athrun cut down two soldiers and saw in his mind's eye his emerald lily shatter and re-grow to be larger with longer petals and red vines. Both his and Cagalli's eyes now had no pupil and had very thin red outlines. (Go HUKARI!)

They disposed of the rest of the soldiers and Kira approached Rey with a bloody sword hanging by his side. Rey fell onto his back and tried to crawl away, but Kira brought his blade down quickly across the man's chest, killing him instantly. Kira flicked the sword to remove the blood, and sheathed it. Cagalli flicked her sword, though she took special care to rub the blood off of the black insignia. _This sword was a one of a kind, and it belonged to Callgria, the Tiger Lily Hukari. It was destroyed and buried with her ashes when they were buried. How was Neo able to replicate it?_ Athrun flicked his sword clean and sheathed it. Kira began walking north, the direction of Rau's Fortress. "C'mon, we have to save Lacus and Shinn. Let's GO!" and began running with Cagalli and Athrun close on his trail.

* * *

Lacus opened her eyes and winced painfully. Her shoulders were bleeding slowly, and her stomach wound was open again, she never did get around to healing it. Her chest also had the slash bleeding from where Rau had slashed at her with his blade. And along her upper chest, a thin line had been cut straight through her orchid tattoo. Blood slowly trickled from the wounds, staining her torn kimono. "Where did these wounds, come from?" she asked herself weakly.

Laughter emitted from the throat of the man she hated with her soul. "Now you're awake. Once your little friends get here, we can start the experiment," he said darkly with an evil smile slowly crossing his face. Lacus starred at him angrily but winced when she barely moved her arm. The cuts weren't deep, but they were wide open and bleeding freely. She looked over and saw that she was being supported by a wooden cross, and her wrists were tied to the two extended beams of the structure. The doors to the dark room opened and two Red Samurai walked in with two struggling teens. The boy was squirming right and left and shouting profanities to them left and right, while the girl kept trying to kick her captor. "Shinn? Stellar?" Lacus asked softly.

The two samurai dropped the kids onto the floor where Shinn grumbled as he sat with his legs crossed. Stellar was sitting on her feet and they both had their hands tied behind them. The two looked towards the orchid Hukari when they heard their names, and their jaws dropped. They had only known Lacus for a day, but the remembered she looked proud and happy when they were with her. Now she looked broken, tormented, and in pain. Stellar's eyes widened when she saw something move behind the pink haired girl, but before she could say anything, Rau had stepped for ward. "Now, let the experiment begin," and laughed maniacally. Vines began to crawl forward around Lacus's body and the girl starred down in terror at what they might do. They crawled closer to her open wound, and stopped right before them. Cold sweat had started to collect on the girl's brow, and the two teens watched in horror at what happened next. The dark green plants plunged into the wounds and Lacus gave out a scream of pain. Rau continued to laugh in pleasure as his vines began to steal her blood.

They grew larger and Lacus's face became contorted in pain when the vines grew or moved in and out of her wounds. Her blood began to circulate through them, and Lacus began to grow extremely weak. _What's wrong, what's happening? _She asked herself. _What are these things doing? I feel so weak, I can't even keep my eyes open anymore, and it hurts to breathe. I'm sorry, Kira, I'm sorry, _

**I've got a treat for you! The next chapter is the last chapter to Strike Samurai! WOOO! What is happening to Lacus? Will Kira get there in time to save her? Will Rau die? Will Shinn and Stellar be able to help Lacus? Maybe, hehehe. Tune in TONIGHT at 7 o'clock sharp for my next update!**

**Peace Out My Just-about-to-throw-their-computer-into-the-wall-angry-Homies! Sam**

**Oh, and you must tell me in your review, do you think I should insert **Ayumi Hamasaki's Dearest, **OORR** Bo A's Every Heart in the next chapter? I MUST KNOW!


	18. Reflection

**Strike Samurai**

_**Summary:** When a group of Samurai attempt to burn a village to the ground, Kira Yamato, know as the Strike Samurai, saves one girl from the flames. Now, they both set out to get revenge after joining up with the Rouge and Justice Samurai. KxL AxC SxS_

_**Disclaimer:**_

**Me**: This is being written moments after chapter 17 so I will not be able to answer your questions, wait till Freedom Samurai to have your questions answered.

**Alex**: Get on with the story! (Biting nails)

**Me**: What's wrong Alexandra?

**Alex**: Nothing! Your readers just probably want to read the story is all—

**Chelsea**: She nervous! She wants to know what's going happen to Lacus!

**Alex**: Yes! She's right! Now just get on with the chapter!

**Olivia**: Sam! Please get on with it; I must know everything that is gonna happen! And are you replacing us in Freedom Samurai?

**Me**: I still don't know, I'll hold a poll to see how many votes you get to stay, or be replaced.

**All** **Co** **Hosts**: Uh oh, we love all of you readers!

**Me**: Oh and uh Picup? What exactly is Razzle Dazzle? Whatever it was, Olivia has been throwing darts at a picture of your name on a dart board…

**Olivia**: No! I would never do a thing like that that could lower my chances of staying a co host for Freedom Samurai! (Hides bundle of darts behind back)

**Chapter 18 Reflection**

Kira raced forward, an angry frown upon his face. He could sense Lacus was in great pain. Cagalli and Athrun sensed it too. _I think Lacus is being tortured due to the immense waves of suffering I sense ahead,_ Athrun told Cagalli in his mind. Cagalli winced her eyes just thinking about it. _You're probably right. I hope Kira isn't too affected by whatever is going on, he doesn't seem like himself_. Cagalli stated worriedly to Athrun. Athrun frowned angrily. _Rau has something big planned, why else would he order Lacus to be kidnapped right under Kira's nose? I think this is a trap._ The blonde Hukari considered Athrun's suggestion and thought about it. _If this is a trap, then we're falling right for it,_ she thought.

Kira jumped over a fallen tree expertly and Cagalli watched with wide eyes. His outfit looked different for those few seconds he was in the air, lit up by the moon. His light blue long sleeved shirt and white baggy pants seemed black with a red belt and outlines on his shirt. And his hair seemed to turn black, and his eyes flash dark purple. Her and Athrun quickly followed and found Kira standing still. "Kira what is it?" asked Cagalli as he approached him. Before she knew what was happening, he had pushed her down onto her back quickly and roughly. "Hey! That hurt you," but she stopped when an arrow whizzed over her head and into his right arm. "Kira!" she and Athrun shouted before he yanked the arrow out of his flesh, leaving a small hole in his sleeve and a small red spot growing there.

Red Samurai with swords and cross bows drawn came out of the forest's cover and aimed at them. "By orders of our commander, Rau Le Creuset, we are ordered to kill you and not allow you into the fortress." Kira smirked, and Cagalli once again saw the change of black and red with dark violet. Kira rushed forward and began cutting away at large numbers of samurai. "Athrun! Cagalli! I need you guys to take care of these guys! I'll go after Lacus!" Cagalli sliced at a samurai and his blood spurted onto her light red (pink though Cag won't admit it) shirt and red pants. "By yourself?" and cut down another samurai. Kira grunted as he pushed back the blade of a samurai and cut him down to size. "Yes, but I can take care of myself!" Athrun, using his agility, ran through the groups of samurai and cut all of them in vital areas. "Let him go Cagalli, we can handle them, there aren't many left anyway," Kira cut another samurai in his path and ran into the fortress.

* * *

Surprisingly, there were no guards, probably because they were all being killed outside. He raced down a hall and came across a left and right hallway. He was about to take the left hallway, but heard a scream from the right. "Lacus!" he shouted to himself, and ran down the right hall. When he came to the end of it, he saw the doors were open. He cautiously stepped forth into the room, and nearly dropped his sword at what he saw. Shinn and Stellar were forcibly sitting on the ground because two Red Samurai were holding their shoulders down as they struggled to get up, and Rau was laughing like a maniac. And in the middle of the room, was Lacus. Kira was burning inside. Her wrists were tied to the two extended beams of a wooden cross and vines were…seeping into her wounds? Kira sensed her blood in the vines, and angered greatly. His lotus, now black with red vines, became surrounded in black and red flames. In other words, DANGER! CLEAR THER AREA! DANGER!

* * *

Cagalli cut one more samurai down, and sighed. Dead bodies litter the ground and Athrun made his way over to her "There must be more somewhere around her, c'mon! We better go find Kira and Lacus and the others." Cagalli nodded and followed him as they raced into the fortress. Racing down the hallway, they found two directions. A left hall or a right. "Let's take the left," Cagalli suggested as they ran to the left. When they reached the end, they found it was a dead end. "I guess we should have taken the right hall," the blonde said. As they turned to go back, they saw that at least thirty Red Samurai had followed them and were blocking the hall. Athrun nudged Cagalli, "Hey Cag, there's no way out," Cagalli just smirked and gripped the Akatsuki tightly, "We'll just have to make one then," and tuned towards the wall. She pushed her energy into the blade, and sprung forward at the wall, crushing it into rubble and leading straight into the right hallway. "That was convenient," Athrun stated dumbly as Cagalli grabbed his wrist and pulled him through her make shift door way. 

They reached the large open door way and saw Kira trembling while he watched what was going on inside the room. Another scream emitted from the pink haired girl as the vines began to use her blood to sprout a single bud on the vine crossing over her heart. The bud was small and had a faint blue color to it. It slowly began to grow and opened. It unfolded its petals and a small dark blue stamen was visible. The vines took another swig of her blood, getting no more than a weak groan from their hostess. The petals grew a bit and gained an exotic shade of blue. The flower was an orchid, and Kira and the other Hukari could sense that was the main purpose of this 'experiment'.

Rau laughed as he stepped forward, plucking the bloom off and holding it preciously in his hand. "Now, was it really that bad Lacus? With this, I truly do hold your life in my hands, now what to do with it?" his sickly calm voice echoed through the room. Shinn and Stellar were afraid that Lacus was gone. "Well, I suppose you're not dead, yet. So those vines will just keep on feeding, until well, you get the idea."

* * *

Kira shook and he felt his anger grow in his body. Grabbing the Strike tightly, he rushed forward at Rau. "RAU!" he shouted madly (Crazy!) as he swung his blade in an arch and then swiped it through the man's middle. Rau smiled as the wounds bled fiercely. Kira watched with amazement from how he was still alive, and from the blow glow that emanated off his body. "What's wrong Kira? Haven't you ever watched Lacus heal you?" the blonde man laughed as his wounds healed before everyone's eyes. Cagalli had tears in her eyes at what was happening to Lacus. Athrun had run over to help Shinn and Stellar who were now removing the ropes that had tied their hands behind their backs. 

Rau smirked at the dumbfounded twenty-year old before him. Kira's angry frown resurfaced and he jumped forward to try and attack the Seventh Hukari. Rau smirked and took out the Providence and shoved it through Kira's stomach, and out of his back. His face showed surprise and his eyes were wide. Falling to his knees, he held his stomach that was bleeding fiercely. He coughed roughly and blood came up out of his mouth. Kira looked at his reflection in the growing pool of his blood. "Did you think you could save her? Think you could stop me?" Cagalli starred forward at her brother, wounded and dieing in front of her eyes and she didn't even try to protect him. Kira starred down into his blood, his reflection dark and misty, but there. It was the reflection of the man who couldn't save Lacus. "She's going to die right in front of you, and you couldn't even get here fast enough to save her." Rau added, smirking wildly.

**Ikutsu namida o nagashitara**

Kira could feel himself becoming weaker. His reflection of the man who couldn't save the one light in his dark life. Kira had been given a happiness, and a light in life, and all he had to do was protect her. And now, he was watching her die, he was watching the light be blown out, he was watching his one happiness, his true reflection be taken away from him. "LACUS!" he shouted out, his voice ringing in the ears of all those in the room. Rau watched the boy in his misery, his greatest enemy dieing, what a wonderful experience.

**every heart

* * *

**

Lacus's face was growing paler, and her body was hanging limply off the wooden structure, the vines trying to obtain every ounce of life she had. _"LACUS!" _Kira's words rang in her mind. _Kira? Why do I hear his voice? Am I, dieing? Most likely, and maybe for the better. Kira always got hurt when I was around him, but I don't want to die, I want to be with him,_ she battled in her head. _I want to stay with Kira, but it's too late, he isn't here, he can't save me, if only, if only,_

_What's with you?_ A familiar male voice asked angrily.

**sunao ni nareru darou**

_What?_ _Jean?_ Lacus asked, she could see nothing but black darkness, but the image of her brother slowly appeared before her.

_Jean? Why are you here?_ She asked.

_I'm here because you're about to die, and I'm not gonna let that happen_! The blonde boy said warmly.

**Dare ni omoi tsutaetara**

Lacus smiled bitterly and looked away, Jean_, there's no way I can survive this, there's just no way,_

The boy 'Humphed' annoyed. _Screw that! You have a reason to live! Kira, Cagalli, Mizu, Kitsu, Shinn, and Stellar, they all want you with them, Kira especially_. He laughed a bit.

Lacus closed her eyes,_ Jean, they're not here, only I am, there's no way that I can survive this. So just leave,_

**every heart**

Jean stepped up to his sister and grabbed her shoulders, though she felt no pain. _LACUS! Don't make me slap you! Kira loves you, and he wants you to be with him, he needs you! If you don't live, he's going to die anyway!_

Lacus looked up to her brother with tears in her eyes_. But Jean, I can't,_

_Lacus, OPEN YOUR EYES!

* * *

_

**kokoro mita sareru no darou**

The girl opened her blue eyes slowly, her vision was blurry and clouded, but she could make out the figures of Rau and Kira, Kira was leaning over a pool of blood and coughing up more while a sword through his stomach allowed blood to leak through his shirt. "_Kira_," she whispered softly.

**nagai nagai yoru ni obieteita Tooi hoshi ni inotteta**

The brunette looked up slowly towards the figure of the girl, and his eyes widened when he saw her open eyes. "Lacus…" he mumbled, before Rau turned and frowned. "You're still alive! How is this happening," He stepped forward and his right hand closed around the girl's throat. "If loosing your blood isn't enough, then losing your air will be," he smirked as Lacus cringed under the pain. Behind him, Kira stood slowly, and slowly and _very_ painfully pulled the providence out of his body. Holding the blood soaked sword in his hands; a small trickle of blood coming from his mouth ran forward and tried to attack Rau. The blade cut into the flesh of his back, and Rau turned around to face him. "I'll be back Strike Samurai, you can count on it." and disappeared into the shadows, gone completely.

**meguru meguru toki no naka de Bokutachi wa ai o sagashiteiru**

Kira looked to Lacus who had a soft smile on her face, but blood had started to trickle from the corner of her mouth. Her eyes closed slowly and her head slowly hung down, her pink bangs shadowing her face. "LACUS!" he shouted as he rushed towards her with the Strike in his hands. He cut at the ropes that supported her against the wooden cross and the vines that held her. From the vine oozed a thick red substance. Her blood.

**Tsuyoku tsuyoku naritai kara kyou mo takaisora miageteiru**

Falling forward, she fell into Kira's chest. Kira held her in his arms and fell to his knees. "Lacus, pleas e don't die on me, you can't die, please." The Hukari's eyes returned to normal, and Kira felt the full extent of his wounds. Clutching the girl tightly in his arms, he placed his face in her hair, and his soft lavender eyes shed his sorrow.

**donna egao ni deaetara every heart yume wo fumidasereruyo hitowa**

"Lacus, please don't die on me, please! I need you, please Lacus!" The boy's tears fell from his cheeks onto the girl's hair. "Lacus, before I met you, I wasn't happy, I wasn't complete. But then, you changed everything. I had something to live for, I had a priceless happiness, a beautiful light. I know I couldn't protect you, but Lacus please," Kira could feel his heart slowing. "Please Lacus, I LOVE YOU!" he cried out as he held her even closer to him. Memories flooded his mind as he cried harder now that it was a race against time and fate, for both of them.

**kanashimi no mukou ni**

**every heart**

**shiawase ukabete nemuru**

_The man fell over on his face in the grass. Another figure behind him brandished a sword, but put it away after flicking it, making the blood speck off. She got up slowly, and turned to run, when the figure reached over and grasped her wrist tightly. "I wouldn't go any farther if I were you." said a deep, calming voice. She turned to him with her large blue eyes, and glimpsed short brown hair, and lavender eyes, before falling against his chest and falling to sleep. _

**itsuka itsuka subete no tamashii ga**

**yasuraka ni nareru youni**

_The man looked down at the top of her head and noticed her facial features up closely. Her pink bangs were sprawled against her forehead, but one side was held up by a golden, two crescent clip. He smiled at her sleeping face. "Rest well." he whispered into her ear as he lifted her up into his arms, and carried her away from the burning village. _

**meguru meguru toki no naka de**

**boku tachi wa ikite nanika wo shiru**

**toki ni warai shugoshi naite**

**kyou mo mada aruki tsuzukete iku**

_When she felt she couldn't bear it anymore, she felt a hand on her shoulder. "It's alright. You can't get hurt if I'm around," the same deep voice said. She loosened her fingers grip, and something in her mind shaped like a blue seed vanished into her memories. "It's all going to be okay, trust me," Kira said gently to the girl. She was crying. Thoughts of her brother were circulating in her mind, but she did feel safe with the stranger, the same sense of security her brother gave her._

**osanai kioku no kata sumi ni**

**atatakai basho ga aru soushi**

_Lacus lifted her eyes slowly, and saw the boy holding her hand. She looked to the doorway and saw Kira with a little girl; he also had something with him. They boy who seemed to be in a trance looked up, and saw his sister and the Samurai returned. He stood facing him. "Samurai, what is your name? And who is your woman?" he asked. Kira blushed at the boy's last words. "Uh, she's not my woman, she's my friend, her name is Lacus, and my name is Kira." he answered awkwardly. "Hmm." was all he answered as he remembered how Lacus had a hurt expression when Kira had left her. "She only has a cold, it will be easy to treat." said the little girl. Kira walked towards Lacus and brushed her bangs from her face. "It's alright, you can rest now." the girl smiled at Kira and closed her eyes, reassured by his words._

**hoshi tachi ga hanasu mirai ga**

**itsumo kagayaite ita**

_The two sat in an awkward silence. "Kira…?" "Lacus…?" they looked at each other. Lacus stared right into the man's deep lavender eyes, and couldn't control herself. She leaned closer to him and placed her lips onto his in a kiss. He was a bit surprised, but deepened it by lifting his hands and placing them around her waist. The woman leaned farther into him, and they both fell flat onto the bed, Lacus on top of Kira. Her arms were around his neck, and she felt warmer. When he broke from the kiss, he looked into her blue eyes, breathing heavily. "Lacus," he half whispered to himself. She smiled and leaned down again towards his face. He closed the gap and turned her over so that he was on top of her, gently caressing her hair._

**So SHINE!**

_Kira's hands were holding the woman sometimes beneath him, and sometimes above him. When she was on top of him, he would caress her back, or feel the softness of her hair. Lacus would hold him close to her, breathing in his scent when they broke for air. On such occasions, he would stroke her cheek, or just lay still with her close to his body. He never felt the feeling he felt now, he had never held someone so close before, it felt, good. "Kira?" Lacus asked, barely above a whisper. She was on top of him and had her head on his bare chest while he caressed her hair. "Hmmm?" he asked in a response. "I love you." those words made Kira want to smile broadly, but wasn't it a bit sudden? It is a bit soon, but who cares! He thought. He hugged her tightly and held her in his arms. Does this mean he loves me back? What if, oh! I don't care! She screamed in her head as she too hugged him tighter. "Thank you Lacus." he said in her ear. "For what?" He smiled again and tilted her chin up to him. "For making me feel this way." he finished, pulling her into another kiss. He grabbed her shoulders, and got on top of her to deepen the kiss. I've never felt so happy before. He thought. I've never felt so safe, thought Lacus around the same time._

**meguru meguru toki no naka de**

**Bokutachi wa ai o sagashiteiru**

**Tsuyoku tsuyoku naritai kara**

**kyou mo takaisora miageteiru**

The memories brought a smile and tears to Kira's eyes. "Please Lacus, I love you so much, please don't die!" He shouted as he starred at her sweet face. Tears clouded his vision and fell from his eyes onto Lacus's cheek. Kira coughed into his hand and blood fell onto it. "Lacus, please don't die, if I must die to save you, I will! I do anything to save you!" he shouted, and hugged the girl tightly in his arms.

**meguru meguru toki no naka de**

**boku tachi wa ikite nanika wo shiru**

**toki ni warai shugoshi naite**

**kyou mo mada aruki tsuzukete iku**

**The End**

**Mwehuhuhahahahaho! Guess what? This is the End of Strike Samurai! I'm totally serious! This is the end! Now you just have to wait till 10:00 am tomorrow morning for the first chapter to Freedom Samurai! Hehe! Don't worry, if it eases your conscience, you'll find out exactly what happens tomorrow at TEN AM SHARP! NORTH CAROLINA TIME MIND YOU! Isn't that great? Oh, and my** Co Hosts. **I'm holding a poll to see who should stay, and who should go. And I want you people to tell me! Now, all you have to do is in your review, you must tell me specifically that you want…**

**Olivia to **STAY** OR Olivia to **Go

**Alex to** STAY **OR** **Alex to **GO

**Chelsea to** STAY **OR Chelsea to** GO

**Please participate all readers! Oh, and I don't own **Bo A's Every Heart. **And** Kairi-chan, **can I call you **Kairi-chan**? Yes? Good! Well I decided that** Dearest **would work better in the first chapter of Freedom Samurai. Remember to tune in tomorrow**, Sunday morning, at 10:00 AM! **For the first chapter of **Freedom Samurai!

**That's all folks! **Sam


End file.
